


Beautiful Disaster

by Claire_grady143



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post Fallen Kingdom, This story has a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_grady143/pseuds/Claire_grady143
Summary: Set right after Fallen Kingdom. Heavy references to The Evolution of Claire. If you haven't read the book it's ok. I'm using some characters and background stories from the book in the beginning. You'll still be able to follow along! Oh and I love reading reviews! This is in Claire's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

I felt the weight of his arm draped over me. Holding me tight against him. My back warm against his chest. I smiled before opening my eyes. If this was a dream I didn’t want to wake up. Owen was here with me, sleeping in my bed.  
  
As I continued to wake up, the events of the past two days came crashing back, reminding me I wasn’t dreaming. Surviving yet another hybrid dinosaur attack with Owen.  
  
We found ourselves back together. Back together with an addition. Maisie slept in my spare bedroom. The poor girl literally going through hell and back in a twenty-four hour period. She may not legally belong to Owen and I, but we made a silent promise that she was ours to protect.  
  
So much Owen and I still needed to talk about, but we seemed to automatically know what the other was thinking. Convincing Owen my apartment was safest and close to the DPG, we drove the three hours from Lockwood’s Estate last night, allowing the three of us to sleep in comfortable beds.  
  
What clothes and special items we were able to salvage from Maisie’s room was thrown in a bag now sitting in the guest bedroom, now claimed as her own.  
  
I turned in Owen’s arms to face him. His chest was bare and I slowly opened my eyes to see his still closed. Deep in sleep, he didn’t notice me move. Resting my left palm on his chest I moved my hand until I could feel his steady heartbeat. Smiling as I leaned in to smell his skin I stifled a laugh. He smelt like me. The only shampoo and soap in my shower was mine, so Owen was forced to use it last night.  
  
My mind quickly went back to last night’s shower: _Him quickly apologizing when I screamed as soon as I opened my eyes from washing the shampoo out of my hair and saw him standing in front of me._  
_“You scared me!” I hissed. Not even bothering to try and cover up. I didn’t feel the need to._  
_“You were taking too long, so I had to check on you.”_  
_I laughed and shook my head. “By completely getting in the shower?”_  
_He shrugged and then nodded._  
_“Maisie?”_  
_“Out like a light.” He assured me._  
_His eyes peered into mine and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. He took a small step towards me, his arms raising cautiously. “This ok?”_  
_“Yes,” I sighed and threw my arms around his neck. I ignored the pain in my leg as I stretched up to reach his lips._  
_As if reading my mind regarding my leg, he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his hips. Our lips stayed locked together._  
_We made up for lost times while the water ran cold on us._  
  
Owen’s words brought me out of my thoughts. “What are you laughing at?” His voice was scratchy, heavy with sleep.  
  
“You smell like me.” I informed him, pressing my face into his chest and laughing.  
  
His arms tightened around me. “I’d rather smell like you than step in your shower and actually find mens toiletries in there.”  
  
“You’ve got a point there.” I giggled.  
  
I couldn’t believe how utterly happy I felt. The moment Owen stepped into the shower with me last night, I felt new. I finally felt whole. Being apart let us grow a little, mature into who we are now. It allowed us to come back together with a feeling of completeness. I could see by Owen’s smile he kept flashing at me on our ride home, his soft kisses to the back of my hand as he studied the road in front of him, his constant need to hold me through the night— he felt the same way I did.  
  
My phone rang on the nightstand beside Owen.  
  
“Reality calling,” Owen mumbled into my hair. He rolled onto his back, keeping me against his side.  
  
“It’s probably Franklin.” I sighed pushing off Owen’s chest.  
  
I leaned over him to grab my phone and his arms trapped me against him.  
  
“Hi, Franklin.” I spoke into the phone.  
  
Owen’s hand slipped under my shirt, letting the tips of his fingers slide up my spine. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning in Franklin’s ear.  
  
I shot Owen a warning look. His chest vibrated from his laugh.  
  
“Phone started ringing off the hook half hour ago. There have been some sightings. No casualties, but I’m sure reporters will be looking for you soon.”  
  
“I’ll be there in an hour.” I informed him, hanging up the phone.  
  
I dropped my phone at Owen’s side and hid my face in his chest. “Time to face the world.”  
  
“Guess so.” He sighed heavily.  
  
I heard the main bathroom door shut and figured Maisie was awake. Owen heard too, and he was out of bed, pulling on his sweatpants. Luckily Owen was able to find the truck where he left his backpack before going to find Blue. Therefore he had a change of clothes.  
  
“Oh,” I gasped, leaning out of my closet. Owen jumped, his hand half stretched towards the doorknob. I lowered my voice so it was a whisper. “I don’t think I have kid friendly food.”  
  
Owen snorted, opening the door. “I bet you don’t even have anything that doesn’t taste like cardboard.” He laughed loudly to himself as he walked down the hall.  
  
I heard him talking to Maisie as I hurried to get ready.  
  
By the time I entered the kitchen Owen had thrown together ingredients for pancakes.  
“Hi!” Maisie said cheerfully. I was surprised to already see her dressed.  
  
“Good morning,” I smiled back at her. She was perched on one of the stools at the counter. “How did you sleep?”  
  
She nodded. “Good.”  
  
I raised my eyebrow, surprised at the fact that she actually looked happy. I met Owen’s eyes and he shrugged, obviously thinking the same thing I was.  
  
“Pancakes are done.” Owen announced, placing a large stack in the center of the counter.  
  
“Yum!” Maisie exclaimed before reaching for her fork to serve herself.  
  
My phone buzzed in my hand. It was Zia. “I’m coming in.” I said before she could even say anything. “I’m on my way in too. Was just wondering how Maisie made out last night.”  
  
I looked up at the girl who was very involved in her pancakes. “Great!” I answered not wanting to hint that I was talking about her.  
  
Maisie looked up when I hung up the phone. “Are we going to save them?”  
  
“We’re going to do everything we can.” I answered.  
  
Walking in to the DPG even felt different. Beside the fact that I was flanked by Owen and Maisie.  
  
My ride home from the estate was preparing the volunteers for what today would bring, so some were on the phone with reporters, others on their computers keeping track of new coverage and social media.  
  
The morning moved quickly. Owen was on the phone just as much as I was. It seemed now the Government was more than willing to help us capture and move these dinosaurs out of California. From my understanding of what I overheard Owen talking about on the phone, he was to head the military in capturing the dinosaurs.  
  
The press meeting was quick and actually helpful. We gained much needed support after Owen and I explained our help on the island was part of a scheme we didn’t know anything about. Being that no one asked about a missing child our assumptions on Maisie were correct. No one in the world knows she exists. Therefore she stayed tucked away with Zia, out of the public’s eye.  
  
By late morning I was ready to pull the group together for a quick meeting. Ready to bring them up to speed on how we were going to handle the capturing and replacement of the dinosaurs.  
  
I cleared my throat loudly, calling a quick meeting to the large group in front of me. Maisie, who spent most of the morning splitting her time between Franklin and Zia, looked up at me from her seat beside Zia. Owen sat at my desk knowing I was going to call on him to take over in a few moments.  
  
“Thank you all for everything that you have done.” I paced in front of the room as I spoke. “I know we have worked hard from the beginning, and though our mission for Isla Nublar was a huge setback, we do still have a large group of dinosaurs that need us more than ever. Thankfully we have full cooperation from the government to capture and relocate these animals.” I paused as the room erupted in applause and cheers. We were extremely lucky their first response wasn’t to shoot and kill the dinosaurs. I continued after a few minutes of cheers and applause. “Owen here, will be leading the military in their mission to help capture and relocate.” I motioned Owen to take the helm. He nodded and stood up to take my place. His voice deep as he spoke his mission.  
  
The elevator doors opened and I gasped. The blood rushed from my body, falling to my feet. The faces in front of me I haven’t seen in years. Owen’s voice was a muffle behind me as I ran to the small group that stepped off the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

They were fellow interns from the Bright Minds Internship on Isla Nubar. Last I saw or heard from them we were nineteen and under much more stressful circumstances. I had cut myself off from them after the internship was over.

My arms immediately wrapped around Ronnie, her strong arms wrapped around me tightly. 

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked. Moving to hug Art, then Amanda and my gaze fell on Wyatt. 

He raised his hands in surrender. “I come to help you. As a,” I noticed his hesitation, “friend.” He smiled and I couldn’t help but smile back. I let him hug me, surprising myself as I hugged him back. I hated this guy, but I figured it was my excitement taking over seeing the others. 

“Hi?” Owen asked, confused, over my shoulder. Tapping Wyatt on his arm that was wrapped around my waist. 

I backed away from Wyatt and placed an arm reassuringly around Owen’s waist, looping my fingers in one of his belt loops. 

“Owen, this is a small group of interns I worked with on Isla Nublar the summer before the park opened.” I informed him. He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh?” He questioned. That part of my past I didn’t ever tell him about. Mainly because it was too hard to talk about. Losing Justin was something I swore I would never discuss. Therefore my internship was something Owen never knew about. He knew I was working under Mr. Masrani from the beginning, but he didn’t know the before the beginning.

“Who’s this?” Amanda asked excitedly, holding her hand out to Owen. 

I smiled. “This is Owen, my—’’

“Fiance.” Owen finished, shaking her hand, but looking at the two men in front of us. 

I choked on my breath. 

Amanda waved, “Hi! Amanda.”

Ronnie chuckled. “Military?” She asked, reaching her hand to take his. 

Owen nodded, straightening up. “Retired Seal.” 

“Marines.” She stated shaking his hand. 

Owen’s eyes widened. “I could use your help.” 

She nodded. “That’s why I’m here.” Her eyes swept over his chest and I caught the slight dilation in her pupils. 

They held hands longer than I was comfortable with and it was my turn to show my jealous side— though I would never admit it to Owen.

I pulled their hands apart and pointed at the two men. “This is Art and Wyatt.” 

Owen opened his mouth to speak to them, but I stepped in front of him, bouncing excitedly. “I can’t believe you guys are here!” I felt the teenager inside of me bursting at the seams.

“Well,” Ronnie shrugged. “We have been following the events of Jurassic World three years ago and got into contact with each other shortly after hearing you were heading back to the island to rescue the dinosaurs.” 

I looked down at my hands. “That didn’t go as planned.” 

“We know,” Wyatt pointed out. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. He spoke quickly trying to not offend me. “This is why we decided you needed help. Help from those that were there with you from the beginning. When the news broke this morning about what happened and your interview about how you were played proved you needed us. Though we all know you of all people can conquer the whole damn world, you’ve done a lot and it’s time you let others help you.” 

I smiled at him for what I believe to be the very first time ever. “I appreciate that.” 

He nodded. 

They quickly fell into step with the rest of the DPG volunteers. I avoided Owen’s confused gaze every time I spoke to one of my fellow interns just as much as he was avoiding me going after him for saying we were engaged. 

“Who are they?” Maisie asked me when I walked by Zia’s desk. 

“My freshmen year of college I did an internship on Isla Nublar with them. They were close friends during our time there.” I informed her. 

“Were one of them your boyfriend?” She asked, hesitating a little. 

I narrowed my eyes, knowing she wouldn’t just come out and ask that on her own. As if on cue her eyes flickered over to Owen, sitting back at my desk, looking a little too intently at Maisie. She met my eyes again and shrugged. 

I couldn’t help but laugh. Leaning down so my eyes were level with hers I spoke low so only she could hear me. “Tell Owen if he wants to know to just ask me.” 

She giggled and I winked at her, stood back up and walked away. 

“Owen!” She called out behind me.

I threw my head back laughing. Busted.

“Claire!” Ronnie grabbed my shoulders, making me face her and Amanda. “We need to go out! All of us! For old times sake.” 

I looked from her to Amanda. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Bring your hunky hubby.” 

I held up a finger in protest. “He’s not my husband—”

Ronnie interrupted me. “Fiance, boyfriend, hottie bootie call; whoever he is. He needs to come, too.” 

I rolled my eyes, smiling at her. “Our relationship is just about that complicated.” I laughed. 

Within a twenty-four hour period, Owen and I haven’t had a moment alone to fully discuss who we were and what our plans were with Maisie. Though we used our only alone time last night to calm pent up desires from the last two days. Thinking about it now, we actually should have talked things out. 

“Last time we went out was when Margaritaville was finished and Justin forced you to come hang with us instead of sit in your room and study, or whatever you were doing in there.” Ronnie continued her plea to try and get a night out with all of us. 

My insides did a flip at the sound of Justin’s name out loud. Memories of that night flooded through me. That was the last happy night we spent together before… I shook my head, forcing the thoughts out. 

“Soon.” I promised Ronnie and Amanda. 

“Ronnie?” Owen asked, his cell phone tilted away from his ear. 

She turned to look at him. 

“I need some background information from you…” Owen continued to speak to Ronnie as he turned to walk back towards my desk. She followed close behind. 

My eyes scanned the room and I found Wyatt wondering over to Zia and Maisie. 

“Be right back,” I called over my shoulder at Amanda. 

“There’s kid volunteers now?” I heard Wyatt ask Maisie. 

“Who are you and when is that your business?” Zia stood from her chair, placing a hand on Maisie’s shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, stepping between Wyatt and Zia. 

“Who’s kid?” Wyatt asked. 

“Mine,” I blurted out. A protective instinct flowed strong through me, startling me a little. 

Wyatt’s eyes widened in surprise. “Never pegged you as the motherly type.” He snorted, “crazy cat lady, maybe. Mother? Wow.” 

“Shut up and do something helpful or get the hell out.” I snapped. 

“Claire the news reporters are downstairs.” Franklin informed me.

Breaking my glare at Wyatt, I turned to thank Franklin. I spun around to silently thank Zia and grabbed Maisie’s hand. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as I led her across the room. 

“I have to go talk to some more reporters. Can you stay with Owen?” 

She nodded, and tugged at my hand lightly. I looked down to see a small smile on her lips. “You’re keeping me?” She whispered. 

I knelt down in front of her, suddenly aware she heard my claim of her to Wyatt. “I’m sorry I said that to him. You decide what you want to do and Owen and I will do what we can to make it happen.” 

“I liked hearing that. Apparently I don’t technically have a mom or dad. You guys protect me. I don’t want to go anywhere else.” 

“Ok, then.” I smiled, touching her cheek. “We will discuss it tonight.” 

We approached Owen who was marking up a map of Northern California where sightings were coming in. Ronnie was on the phone pointing to places he was to mark. 

“Hey,” I said softly, placing my free hand on his back. 

“Yeah,” he replied, not looking up. 

I lifted my hand that gripped Maisie’s and placed her hand on his. That made him look up at me. “What’s going on?” 

“I have to go downstairs. I’ll explain later, but keep her here with you.” 

Owen stared into my eyes. I didn’t blink. 

“Of course.” He answered and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

I trusted Zia to keep Maisie protected, but I trusted Owen more. I just couldn’t understand why Wyatt was interested in why she was there. It gave me an uncomfortable feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again my reports of what happened on Isla Nublar and the Lockwood Estate brought in more supporters for the DPG. As far as the world knew there was a technical safety feature that unlocked all the gates and set the dinosaurs free.   
I felt exhausted as I made my way back up to the office. With the government involvement I wondered if I could get a bigger building to work out of. Our little space was getting cramped real quick.   
  
“We watched you on TV!” Maisie chimed, skipping over to me as soon as I stepped off the elevator.   
  
“How did I do?” I asked her.   
  
“You’re really good at speaking in front of a ton of people.”   
  
I shrugged. “Used to it I guess.”   
  
Owen walked over to us, Ronnie taking his place at my desk. “Everyone ordered lunch while you were downstairs. I figured you’d need some space, so we can go pick something up.”   
  
I hugged him, “Yes, let’s get out of here.”   
  
Maisie chose a Chinese restaurant a block from the DPG. We were sat towards the back which I was thankful for. A few heads turned in my direction as I followed Owen, but thankfully no one stopped me to ask questions.   
  
“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Maisie asked, breaking into her fortune cookie before she even touched her meal.   
  
Owen raised an eyebrow. “What?”   
  
“The three of us? Claire said we can talk about this later, but I’ve been thinking a lot about it.”   
  
Owen and I exchanged a surprised look.   
  
Maisie dropped her cookie on her plate and crushed it into pieces with her fork. She didn’t look up as she spoke. “I heard Mr. Mills say he was my guardian now, but he’s dead. I don’t know where I belong. I shouldn’t even exist. I spent my life wondering about who my parents were. I dreamed of what they looked like, how much they loved me… I loved my Grandpa, but I desired a real family. I never left the house. I was homeschooled by Iris…” she trailed off and I noticed the stray tear the slid down her cheek.   
  
“Maisie,” I started, pushing my plate aside so I could lean towards her. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed my fingers. “Right now I don’t want to promise you anything. Not until we find out legal information on your next of kin. We have to see your grandfathers will before promising to let you stay with us. Our main priority right now is to keep you safe and we will do that. Will we fight to keep you with us?” I asked the question and ready to answer, but Owen spoke up.   
  
“Damn right we will fight to keep you.” He answered.   
  
Maisie looked up and smiled at him.   
  
“We may not have all the answers right now, sweetie,” I took a deep breathe “but we will figure it out.”   
  
“Together.” Owen added.   
  
I reached under the table for his hand with my free hand and he laced his fingers with mine.   
  
“Together.” I repeated, starring into his eyes.   
  
We ate in silence for a few minutes until Maisie spoke up again. “Why did you get mad at that guy earlier?” She asked me.   
  
I was beginning to see a very inquisitive side of her. Something I could relate very well to. I smiled inside at that.   
  
“Don’t bother too much with him,” I rolled my eyes. “he’s nosy and obnoxious.”   
  
“Got some boxed up emotions for that one?” Owen asked, shoving his fork in his mouth.   
  
I shook my head. “I wouldn’t touch that man with a six foot pole.”  
  
Owen laughed. “And you hugged him?”   
  
I narrowed my eyes at him and mumbled, “That’s not what I meant.”   
  
He laughed loudly understanding what I was talking about. “Guess that’s a good thing then.”   
  
“Sounds complicated.” Maisie sighed to herself and continued eating her chicken.   
  
“I didn’t know you did an internship.” He continued.   
  
I nodded slowly. “I did. The summer after my freshmen year of college.”   
  
“So you saw it all begin.” Maisie was very interested.   
  
I nodded again.   
  
“Wow,” Owen sighed heavily, crossing his arms against his chest and leaned back in his chair. “I can’t believe you never told me about that. Those friends of yours seem like you were really close during that time. Your friend Ronnie mentioned it was nice to see you happy with someone.”  
  
I closed my eyes and hid my face in my hands. “I don’t want to get into it here. That’s not a table conversation. Especially not with a kid present.” I mumbled and looked up at him.  
  
Owen’s eyebrow raised and he leaned towards me, trying to search for his unspoken answers in my eyes.   
  
“I’m nine!” Maisie pointed out. “I’m almost ten and that’s double digits.”   
  
“I’ll tell you when your eighteen and considered an adult.” I informed her. She sulked back in her chair dissatisfied that she didn’t have answers she was looking for. I looked from Maisie to Owen and laughed to myself. They were both sulking.   
  
After lunch there were two more interviews I had to do. Once they were taken care of I reclaimed my desk from Ronnie and Owen to answer emails.   
  
My phone rang beside me. The number looked familiar. I answered quickly. “Hello?”   
  
_“Good afternoon, Ms. Dearing. I’m calling on behalf of Mr. Lockwood’s estate. We would like to meet with you regarding Mr. Lockwood’s will.”_   
  
My eyes searched, confused. “You need to speak to me?”   
  
_“Yes, ma’am,”_ the male voice spoke confidently. “tomorrow around 11:00 ok?”   
  
“Yes, of course.” I stammered.   
  
_“Wonderful, I will send over the information.”_  
  
“Thank you,” I couldn’t get my voice above a whisper.   
  
_“Have a good rest of your day, Ms. Dearing.”_ he said and hung up before I could say anything back.   
  
I sat frozen with the phone still to my ear. What was this about? Do they know we have Maisie?   
  
Maisie took the photo album that held pictures of her mother… pictures of her. She told us she wanted to take it with her so she at least had some pictures of her childhood. Mr. Lockwood had no pictures of Maisie herself. Was there something else they found?   
  
“You ok?” Owen’s hand on my shoulder caused me to yell out. My phone flew from my hand, clambering to the desk and then slid off, landing on the floor.   
  
I gripped my chest, trying to get my breathing under control.   
  
“Whoa,” Owen gripped the armrest of my chair and spun me so he was looking directly at me. “Hey, what’s wrong.”   
  
“Sorry,” I panted. Still gripping my chest. “You scared me.”   
  
“I called your name and you didn’t hear me… who were you on the phone with?”   
  
My phone. It fell. I spun away from Owen to try and find where it fell. I couldn’t get my mind to focus on anything.   
  
“Claire,” Owen was suddenly peering up at me from where I was searching for my phone. It took me a minute before I realize he had it in his hand.   
  
“Lockwood Estate.” I stammered.   
  
His hands were tight around my upper arms as he pulled me up from my chair. Owen backed up, his hands guiding me forward.   
  
“What’s going on here?” Wyatt asked.   
  
I peeled my eyes from Owen’s just as he backed into Wyatt.   
  
“Not now, man.” Owen growled. He let one of his arm go so he could turn and see where he was walking.   
  
Out in the hallway he pressed me into a tight corner, quiet and away from curious ears. “What about the estate?” His face was close to mine, his breathe brushing across my face.   
  
“They want to meet with me regarding his will.” My voice was just as low as his. “Do they know we have her?” My shock of the phone call quickly turned to panic.   
  
“I don’t think so. They just wanted to speak to you?”   
  
I nodded.  
  
Owen, clapped his palm to his face, letting it slide down slowly. “Ok, I don’t mean to spring everything on you at once, but I have to leave.”   
  
“Where?” The phone call forgotten as I focused on Owen.   
  
“That friend of yours is a quick worker. We have a team set up to capture the T-Rex and a few other carnivores. If we can eliminate them the death toll will stay low.”   
  
“You have to go?”   
  
“I need to.”   
  
“You want to.”   
  
“Claire—“   
  
I held up my hand to stop him from explaining himself. “Go,” I simply stated and I stepped around him to head back to the office.   
  
“You mad?” He asked, following me closely.   
  
I spun to look back at him. I was furious and I didn’t understand why. He was leaving me and I didn’t want to handle that right now.   
  
“Just go!” I yelled. “Don’t worry about me or the fact that we now have a kid to look after. It’s fine Owen. I can take care of her on my own.”   
  
“I’ll be back in a few days.” His voice was strained. He was trying not to yell back at me.   
  
I didn’t want to admit that I wanted him to stay for selfish reasons. I just got him back and he was leaving again. There was a bigger problem out there than my own personal need to have Owen by my side.   
  
“Don’t die.” I blurted out and opened the door to the office.   
  
He reached in front of me and slammed it shut. Probably drawing attention from the large group inside. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in so his eyes were level with mine. _“Don’t die?”_ he growled.   
  
He gave a hard laugh when I didn’t say anything. “I’m doing this for us!” His voice echoed off the walls around us. “I want to start our lives together without having to constantly look over our shoulder. Why aren’t you understanding that?”   
  
I was understanding. That’s why I didn’t want him to go. I was just too stubborn to let myself be that vulnerable.  
  
We’ve shared moments of weakness after the fall of Jurassic World. This… this was different. This was me not wanting him to go off into a dangerous situation for my selfish needs. I let Owen slip out of my life once, and I would be damned if I let it happen again.   
  
When I spoke I made sure my voice was low and calm. “I’m sure you have to pack. You have a long drive back to your property.” I pushed passed him and made my way back into the office.


	4. Chapter 4

As expected all eyes were on me when I walked in. Maisie was the only one I was looking for in the sea of eyes. 

I clenched my hands into fists when I saw Wyatt standing beside her, patting her back. 

“Maisie,” I held my hand out for her as I approached them. She quickly took it and Wyatt let his hand fall back to his side. 

“She was a little nervous with the arguing. Figured she’d know by now, her mother has a temper.” 

Art was at my side. His arms crossed against his chest. “We warned you to leave Claire alone. She’s got way more to deal with right now than you’re dumb ass remarks.” 

“I’m just curious as to why she would have her daughter in the middle of all this mess.” 

I moved Maisie so she was standing behind me. “Leave my daughter alone.” I couldn’t believe how natural that statement sounded. How confident I was in my words. Maisie’s hand in mine gave a light squeeze. 

Suddenly I was very aware that Owen didn’t follow me back in the room. My eyes searched out Ronnie who was packing up her stuff. 

She glanced down at her phone as I made my way over to her, dragging Maisie behind me. “Claire!” She exclaimed, dropping her phone into her bag. 

“You leaving, too?” I asked her. 

“Owen and I are expected for duty at O-one hundred hours.” 

“Why so late?” I wondered. 

“We figured overnight capture and relocate would have the least amount of civilian interaction.” 

“Be safe.” I told her, but it was a silent plea to her to make sure Owen was safe. 

She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, “He loves you more than you think.” She said and stepped around me. 

The afternoon dragged on. I stood from my desk, stretching, and took on the almost empty room around me. The only people left were Art, Wyatt and Zia. They were each on a computer. 

“Can we go home yet?” Maisie asked sleepily. I looked down and noticed she had pushed two chairs together for a makeshift bed. 

“Yes,” I smiled down at the sleepy girl. I knelt down beside the chairs she was laying on. “Sorry you had to be stuck in here all day. Things are going to be a little hectic for a while.” 

“I don’t mind. I just wish I can help out more.” 

“You can be Zia’s assistant tomorrow. I have a meeting I have to go to.” I had no idea how I was going to leave Maisie alone tomorrow, but whatever Mr. Lockwood’s lawyers wanted to speak to me about would not be in front of Maisie. I stood and turned to face the remaining workers. “Ok, guys. Let’s call it a night.” 

“Yes!” Zia hissed and shoved away from her desk. She strode over towards Maisie and I. “See ya tomorrow, Kiddo.” 

Maisie waved. “Bye, Zia!” 

Art and Wyatt finished what they were doing and shut down their computers. 

“Husband leaves you two to walk home alone?” Wyatt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Art slapped the back of his head. “What he meant to say is do you need us to walk you ladies home.” 

I smiled at him. “No, we will be fine. Thank you.” 

“You sure?” Wyatt asked, looking out the window. “There’s still some unauthorized reporters down there.” 

“Shit,” I hissed. I didn’t want anyone snapping pictures of Maisie. Especially not Maisie and I together. “Art, could you possibly walk with Maisie? My apartment is three blocks from here. Just get her passed the front door and I’ll catch up.” 

“Why?” Wyatt asked. 

“Because I don’t want her involved with any of this.” I answered through clenched teeth.

Art ignored Wyatt. “Of course, Claire.” 

Maisie looked up at me, worry in her eyes. 

I gave her hand to Art. “I’ll be right behind you. You’ll be fine.” 

I watched them through the window as Art effortlessly escorted Maisie away from the cameras and microphones. None of them even glanced at the two as they walked by. 

“Protective, little mama bear.” Wyatt said behind me. 

I turned to face him, arms crossed against my chest. “It’s funny, I figured you would have grown up a little, but it seems you will always be an ass. That attitude won’t make it very far in my office. You may not be an employee, but I do hold seniority over you as long as you are standing in this room. Piss me off, speak to my daughter, or aggravate Owen and I will let him toss you out so fast, you wont be sure which part of your body hit the pavement first. Got it?” 

His smug smirk gave away his answer. 

I shoved by him, my shoulder knocking into his.

“Hey, wait!” He ran after me. 

I pressed the button for the elevator. 

“Let me walk you out.” 

“I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m pretty sure I survived two hybrid dinosaur attacks. I can handle a few reporters.” 

“I’m just trying to make things right.” 

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the elevator. “Then apologize and leave me alone.” 

“I would be nice to me if I were you,” he stepped into the elevator with me. The door shut and he stepped close to me. 

I backed into the corner of the elevator. “What the hell are you doing?” I shoved against his chest. 

“I may have information you want. This time you won’t get anything out of me by blackmail. It’s my turn to return the threat.” 

My heart pounded in my chest. “What threat?” 

“Exactly.” He winked and backed away from me. 

I stared at him trying to figure out what kind of information he would have that I need. 

“You know,” he started, reaching over to touch my hair. I slapped his hand away. “I did have a crush on you. That’s why I give you such a hard time.” 

“Not interested.” I grumbled.

Thankfully the doors opened and I walked quickly through the lobby. I could hear Wyatt’s footsteps behind me. 

“Claire!”

“Ms. Dearing!” 

“Over here!” 

I was immediately approached by the few reporters at the door. 

“Make an appointment if you’d like to speak to her.” Wyatt, grabbed my arm forcing me through the small crowd. 

I let him lead me to the next block and tried pulling my arm from his grasp. He tightened his grip. 

“You’re hurting me.” I growled through clenched teeth. 

He led me to a quiet spot and shoved my back against the brick wall. “Claire I’m trying to work with you here. I can make sure you are set for life.” 

“I’m doing just fine, thank you. Now let go!” 

“Think about it, please. You don’t have to be chasing these dinosaurs. You can be a part of something bigger.” 

“I’m not chasing them! I’m protecting them.” 

He let me yank my arm from his hand and I immediately stepped back into the safety of the lights on the sidewalk. 

“She’s not your daughter, is she?” 

I spun on my heels to look at him. “Why do you say that?” 

He shrugged. “Just asking.”


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt stepped close to me again, his eyes bright with desire. “Why do you always have to be so secretive. What goes on it that head of yours?” 

“Got a death wish, man?” Owen’s voice was loud, anger vibrating off of him as he approached us. 

Wyatt took a quick step away from me. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him, trying my best to still be mad at him. I knew he saw the relief in my eyes. 

Owen ignored my question. “You ok?” 

I nodded. 

“Maisie and your friend are at the apartment.” He turned to face Wyatt. “Touch her again and I’ll break your arms.” 

This was a new side of Owen. Protective. In this moment I fell in love with him all over again. 

Wyatt raised his hands, palms out to Owen. “Easy there, killer. Meant no harm. We are just talking.” 

“And we’re done.” I finished and placed my hand on Owen’s arm. 

Without looking away from Wyatt, he reached back and slipped his arm around my waist, escorting me towards the apartment building. 

“What’s that guys problem?” 

I sighed. “He thinks he’s privileged. He was only accepted into Bright Minds because his father worked for Mr. Masrani. He did nothing but try and get in everyone’s business.” 

“Maybe I should recruit him to come capture the T-Rex.” 

I snorted. “Or feed him to her.” 

“Right,” Owen laughed. “he can be the bait.” 

I looked down at my hands, turning the conversation between us into a more serious one. “He knows Maisie isn’t ours.” 

“How?” 

I shrugged. “He asked if she was really my daughter.” 

“Well, it’s none of his damn business. As far as anyone in that room is concerned, she’s ours. We just have to come up with a background story.” 

“Let’s wait until my meeting with the lawyers tomorrow. Then we will go from there.” 

“Sorry I won’t be there.” 

“I get it,” I sighed heavily. “I’m sorry I snapped before. There’s just so much going on all at once. We barely talked about who we are, there’s a nine year old kid thrown into our lives, dinosaurs roaming California…” I trailed off when Owen stepped in front of me. 

“As far as we are concerned, I love you, Claire. I never stopped. Whatever happens next with any of this, I don’t care. As long as I have you… and Maisie.” 

I raised an eyebrow and leaned into him. “Where did this sweet side come from?” 

He shrugged. “I figured I’d better speak what’s on my mind before you went on a screaming rampage.” 

I laughed against his chest. “How long until you have to leave?” 

“In a little while. I wanted to make sure I didn’t leave with you mad at me.” 

I shook my head. “I’m not mad.” 

“Good, because there’s something I want to give you.” 

I leaned back so I could look at his face. “What?” 

“I’m not the traditional type of guy, there’s no good time to do this right now, but I will not lose you again.” 

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know,” Owen stuttered. “Just hear me out.” 

“Back at Jurassic world when we first met, you were the most complicated woman I have ever met. Beautiful, confident, smart… you had it all. After finally getting you out on a date I knew there was more to you. You had this wall up and I made it a mission to knock it down,” He fiddled with something in his pocket, “after the park was done we tried, I know we tried, but we needed to grieve the loss of the park in different ways. Not one day went by that I didn’t tell myself I’d get you back. Now that I have you I will not let you get away.” 

I couldn’t help but smile. “So you do admit that I left you.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Not the point I’m getting at.”

He pulled out the item he was fiddling with in his pocket. My eyes went wide as I backed away from him. A ring. A gold band with diamonds embedded in it. A perfect square diamond sat in the center. Smaller diamonds surrounded it. 

“Owen,” I gasped. 

“I’ve had this for the last two years. I picked it up when we were driving down the coast. You wanted to go into some of the shops and I said I would stay in the van.” he shook his head, “I didn’t stay in the van.” 

“I’m not wife material.” 

“You’re perfect.” 

Tears streamed down my cheeks. “I’m really not.” 

“You’re all I need in this fucked up world we live in. Marry me, Claire. When all this is over. Marry me.” 

My insides were screaming. My head spun. Owen seemed to notice because his hands were soft on my arms. I looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Marry me,” he whispered, bringing his lips to mine. 

I leaned into the kiss. His hand slid down my left arm, slipping the ring in place. 

“Say yes,” he mumbled against my lips. 

I couldn’t hide the sob that crept up my throat. “Yes,” I cried. 

We walked hand in hand up to my apartment. Art was serving Maisie another slice of pizza. 

He looked up when we walked in. “Did you get lost?”

“Sorry,” I smiled. 

“I ordered pizza,” Owen pointed out. 

“Maisie got hungry,” Art laughed as Maisie gave a sauce faced smile. 

Art moved towards the door, leaning down to hug me on his way by. “Good to see you again, Claire.” 

“Thank you for all your help.” I replied. 

“You’ve got one of the good ones,” Art held his hand out to Owen. 

“That I did.” He agreed, shaking his hand. 

“By Maisie!”

She waved from her seat. 

The room fell silent when he left. I noticed the large green duffle by Maisie’s feet. Reality hit and I remembered Owen was leaving. 

His arms slipped around my waist and he kissed my cheek. “It’s just a few days. I will call you tomorrow night to see how everything went.” 

I couldn’t find my voice, so I nodded. 

He went to step away from me and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him back into me. “Hey,” I smiled through my tears. “I love you.” 

He kissed me quickly, knowing Maisie was just a few feet from where we stood. “Love you,” he said against my lips. 

It was him that had to break out of my arms. I wasn’t letting go on my own. 

He walked over to his bag, catching Maisie’s wide-eyed gaze. “Just a quick trip. I’ll be fine.” He kissed the top of her head. 

She nodded. 

“Take care of that one,” he nodded in my direction. 

Maisie giggled. “I will.” She spun in her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back. 

Without another word, he reached for his bag and walked out the door. I wanted to fall apart. This was the first time we weren’t facing a dinosaur together. There was a bigger responsibility and she was now starring at me for the next move.


	6. Chapter 6

After Maisie finished her dinner I instructed her to get cleaned up for bed. Tired, she obeyed and made her way to the guest bedroom.   
  
While she was out of the room, I sat down on the couch and called Zia. “What?” She snapped. Making it obvious I woke her up.  
  
“Hey, sorry. Listen can you come to my apartment tomorrow to keep an eye on Maisie? I don’t want her at the DPG without me. I don’t want her around Wyatt.”  
  
“Yeah, no problem. Bye.” She hung up before I could say anything else. I got the answer I wanted, so I let her go back to sleep. I laughed to myself; I thought Owen was the cranky one when he was woken up.   
  
I glanced down at my ring, smiling to myself. I felt like a giddy-teenage girl who was just asked to senior prom. “That’s pretty,” Maisie pointed at the ring I was twisting around on my finger. I patted the cushion beside me and she skipped over to sit next to me. She took my left hand in hers to look at it closer. “Is it an engagement ring?” Her eyebrow raised as she waited for an answer.   
  
I nodded. “He just asked when we were outside.”   
  
“Yes!” Maisie jumped to her feet and I couldn’t help but laugh at her.   
  
“I appreciate the excitement.” I told her.   
  
“This means I’ll have a real mom and dad.”   
  
My heart stopped. “Oh,” I gasped.   
  
“Yeah, most parents are married, right?” She asked, sitting back down next to me.   
  
I nodded. “But, Maisie,” I took her hands in mine. “When I go to this meeting tomorrow someone might have custody of you. Some family we might not know about. Legally you would belong to them.”   
  
Tears pooled in her eyes. I hated to give her this information, but the truth is best. “Don’t worry though, I swear I will not let you go to anyone until I do a full background check.” I winked at her. “I have Franklin on our side.”   
  
She smiled and gave a slow nod. “What if no one knows I exist?”   
  
I smiled. “Then you stay with us.”   
  
“I hope I get to stay here.”   
  
I pulled her into my side, “So do we, Sweetie.”   
  
She yawned and I stood up, pulling her up with me. “Bed.”   
  
“See,” she said as she led the way to the guest room. “you’re already like my mom.”   
  
I forced a laugh, glad she didn’t see the pain in my face. The more time I spend with her the more I desired to be her mother— to be a mother.   
  
She climbed into bed and I pulled the blankets up around her. “All settled?” I asked.  
  
She scooted down a little and nuzzled her head into the pillow. “All set.”   
  
I couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Good night,” I said and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes as I reached for the bedside lamp. “If you need me, don’t be afraid to come get me.”   
  
The fear slowly faded and she nodded, “Ok.”   
  
I left her door open and switched the hall light on.   
  
“Thank you, Claire.” She called out to me.   
  
“You’re welcome!” I knew her peaceful night sleep last night was strictly due to exhaustion. That will fade and the nightmares will come.   
  
Wondering into my room I stared at the empty bed. Though Owen only slept here one night, it felt strange to be going to bed alone. I changed for bed and laid down.   
  
My leg hurt, so I stretched it out to try and make the throbbing stop. I shuddered at the memory of the claw digging into my leg.   
  
I didn’t realize I fell asleep until someone was calling my name. Blinking my eyes open, I focused on Maisie. Shaking beside my bed. “Oh, Maisie!” I gasped, springing up in bed and reached for her arms.   
  
“It ate you!” She cried out as I pulled her down to lay beside me.   
  
“I’m fine.” I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest. “It’s ok,” my heart broke for her. She’s way to young to have so much stress placed on her tiny shoulders. I knew all too well how realistic those nightmares could get.  
  
“Can—“ she hiccuped. “can I stay in here tonight?”   
  
I scooted over to Owen’s side of the bed to give her room. “Of course you can.”   
  
She moved slightly so she was beside me and I tucked the blankets around her. Propping myself up on my elbow, I ran my fingers through her hair. A motion I remember my mom doing for me when I would have a nightmare as a child. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly took over and I prayed she would be nightmare free for the rest of the night.   
  
Morning came quickly and I woke up to Maisie curled up in a ball sound asleep. Carful not to wake her I got up and showered.   
  
I peeked out my bathroom door to see she was still in the same position she was in before. Smiling at how soundly she was sleeping, I finished getting dressed and made my way into the kitchen.   
  
My phone was charging on the counter and I reached for it to check my messages. There was a text from Owen: Good morning. I’m fine.   
  
It was quick and just what I wanted. I knew he was busy, and smiled at the thought of him knowing I would be freaking out until I heard from him.   
  
There was a knock on the door and I opened it. Zia barged in, her hair still a mess. “You better have coffee.” She grumbled.   
  
I cringed when she walked into the kitchen and saw I didn’t make any yet. “I’ll get it.” I told her and moved her cranky body out of the way.  
  
She dragged her feet into the living room and threw herself on the couch. “This is way too early to even function.”   
  
I shrugged. This was normal for me. “Here,” I handed her a cup of coffee and she took it quickly.   
  
Glancing down the hallway, I contemplated waking Maisie up to say goodbye, but I knew she needed her sleep.   
  
“She’ll be fine.” Zia spoke into her cup as she sipped her coffee.   
  
I reached for my car keys. “I know,” I said quickly. “She’s asleep in my bed. Do not answer the door for anyone.” I instructed.   
  
She rolled her eyes and snorted. “Do I look like I’m twelve?”   
  
“I know,” I laughed. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“I do charge ten dollars an hour though.” She winked.   
  
I smiled and shook my head. “I’ll start a tab.” I said and walked out the door.   
  
I plugged in the address I was given into my GPS and headed towards the law offices. The ride took forever. I didn’t think I would ever make it, but finally I was pulling into a parking spot. There were many meetings I’ve been to in my life, none of them made me this sick to my stomach.   
  
I leaned my head against the steering wheel, trying to get my breathing back to normal. Thankfully I didn’t eat breakfast or I would be concentrating on trying to not get sick.   
Getting out of the car, I smoothed down my navy blue skirt and tightened the matching suite jacket around me. I took a deep breathe and made my way into the office. A small woman at the desk looked up as soon as I stepped inside. “Ms. Dearing?”   
  
I nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”   
  
“Mr. Trujillo is expecting you.” She motioned down the small hallway.   
  
“Thank you,” I said and walked in the direction she pointed at.   
  
The name was marked on the door and I knocked twice. “Come on in, Ms. Dearing.”   
  
With a shaking hand I reached for the doorknob. Inside the office three older men in almost identical suites sat at an oval table. The men stood up when I approached them. We introduced ourselves and as perfect gentlemen, they waiting until I took my seat to take theirs. A gesture that annoyed me after attending many corporate meetings where I was the only woman in the room.   
  
“Mr. Lockwood’s death has saddened us all. His passion for the dinosaurs is almost as great as yours.”   
  
I smiled at that.   
  
“He left a sealed envelope for you.” Mr. Trujillo slid a large manilla envelope across the table at me.  
  
I glanced down at the envelope and in his handwriting he wrote my name across the front and directly under it read Confidential. I glanced up at the lawyers.   
  
“We will give you a moment to look through the contents.” They stood together and exited the room, leaving me alone. As if I was a child on Christmas morning, I ripped open the envelope. There was a letter inside handwritten by Mr. Lockwood.  
  
 _Claire,_  
  
 _It has come to my attention that I may have failed you in our mission to safely transport these magnificent creatures to their sanctuary. If you shall ever read this than I was not well enough to see this devastation through and I’m sorry. While I prepare to shut this operation down I know I can trust you if I shall succumb to my illness. In this packet you will find an updated will, leaving my estate to the Dinosaur Protection Group. There is still time to save them, Claire. I know you are strong enough to continue helping these animals find the freedom we both know they deserve._  
 _There is one more thing I must ask. My granddaughter, Maisie is a very special girl. She exists only to a handful of people. People I can no longer trust. She needs protection. She is the first human clone to be successfully born in the lab. She’s just as precious to me as my own daughter. I need you to make sure she is safe._  
 _I’m putting my hopes and dreams in your hands because I know you have the tenacity to fix this mess. I have faith in you, Claire. You will have all you need to keep your company going even after the dinosaurs are saved._  
 _Go forth and conquer._  
  
 _Yours truly,_  
 _Benjamin Lockwood_  
  
  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes as I went over the rest of the contents of the envelope. Everything he said was there. Nothing in his will stated Maisie’s name. The lawyers were among those that have no idea of her existence. She could be ours without any type of battle.   
  
Suddenly feeling confident and folded up my letter and placed it in my coat pocket. As I began to lay my copy of the will in front of me the lawyers filed back in the room. We discussed the transfer of the estate and I had more paperwork to fill out than I have ever done before. It was close to dinner before I was finished at the law office.   
  
Sitting in my car I cried. For the first time I cried happy tears. I cried for a life that could be complete and happy. Reaching for my phone I quickly sent Owen a text: _Call me when you can. She’s ours._ It was seconds later when my phone rang.   
  
“That was quick.” I said into the phone.  
  
“The meeting? It went well?” Owen’s voice flowed through me, calming every nerve in my body.   
  
“I’ll explain more when you’re home, but Maisie doesn’t exist outside the walls of the Lockwood estate.”   
  
He was silent for a moment. “Guess that’s a good thing.”   
  
I knew the hesitation was one of anger and frustration. I felt the same way. That meant that Maisie is seeing the world for the first time. She spent nine years of her life caged up just like the dinosaurs.   
  
“I’ll call you later, babe.” I could hear his smile when he spoke the nickname I always hated. Now, though, it felt natural.   
  
I couldn’t hold back the giggle. “Bye”   
  
I drove as fast as I could back to the city, wanting to give Maisie the good news I knew she was stressing about.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I put my key in the door to unlock it, it swung open. 

Maisie bounced in front of me. “How did it go?”

“How about you pick out a color to paint your room?” 

Her eyes grew wide and her smile spread all the way up to her ears. “I can stay?” 

“Yes,” tears welled up in my eyes when I noticed hers spilling down her cheeks. 

“I have a family!” She cried, and fell into my arms. 

I heard a faint sniffle behind Maisie. Looking over her head I noticed Zia quickly swipe her hand across her cheek. “What?” She snapped when she noticed me smiling at her. “I’m not crying, you’re crying!” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks for watching her today.” 

She nodded. 

“Hear anything from the DPG?” I asked her. 

“Just some newspaper reporters wanting to talk to you. There’s been news coverage all day about the dinosaurs the military captured. They got a brachiosaurus, triceratops, and working on the T-Rex still.” 

“They did all that in a night?” I couldn’t believe how quick they were working. “Zia you should go and check out the state of the ones they captured so far.”

She clapped her hands together, “Oh! I thought you would never ask! I’ll leave tonight!” She hurried over towards where Maisie and I were standing by the door. 

Maisie giggled at her. 

“Check in with Owen when you get there. He will help you.” I informed her.

She nodded and hurried out the door. 

“She’s funny.” Maisie said when I shut the door. 

“You hungry?” I asked, making my way into the kitchen. Being that I still haven’t stocked my fridge with kid friendly food, I reached for the pile of take out menus. 

“Starving! I was too nervous to eat lunch.” 

My stomach grumbled to remind me I didn’t eat either. We settled on burgers and while we waiting for the delivery I poured a glass of wine. Maisie flipped through the channels on the TV. 

“Claire! It’s Owen!” She yelled. 

I all but leaped over the counter to see what she was talking about. Sure enough Owen was being interviewed. A sleeping T-Rex laid out behind him. A group of uniformed men and women worked to get her loaded on a truck. 

Owen was explaining how they tracked her down and their plans to make sure she is safe at the sanctuary set aside for them. “What are you looking forward to doing now?” The reporter asked him. 

“Going home to my fiancé and our daughter.” 

“Yeah!” Maisie threw her hands in the air and jumped around the room. 

I laughed as if I didn’t have a single worry in the world. 

It wasn’t until Maisie was in bed when Owen called me.

“Saw your interview today.” I said when I answered. 

“I’m almost as famous as you now.” 

I snorted. “Hardly.” 

He laughed. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow night and we will talk about what our story is for Maisie.”

“Sounds like a plan.” I answered. 

“I’m guessing she took the news well.” 

I sighed heavily, laying back on the bed. “She is ecstatic. She said she finally has a family.” 

Owen groaned. “Oh, man. Poor kid. What did the lawyers say?” 

“Lockwood is fully funding the DPG. Somehow he knew he couldn’t trust Eli anymore.” 

“That’s amazing! I wonder how he found out.” 

We were silent for a moment, listening to each other breathing. Owen was the one to break the silence. “You’re friend, here, is a hard worker.” 

“Yeah,” I agreed, “she’s a tough one.” 

“She’s told me some stories about your summer on the island.” 

My heart stopped and I spoke slowly. “Like… what?” 

“Just that even back then you fought for these animals.” He paused for a moment and his voice grew serious. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about your internship?” 

I was silent. 

“Claire, this would have been something I’d think you’d be gloating about.” 

“Not now, please.” 

“Did something happen?” 

I sighed, bringing my palm to my face. “Please, Owen. I will tell you about it, but now isn’t the time.” 

“Did someone hurt you?” 

I let out an uneasy laugh. “Something like that.” 

Owen spoke quick. He was suddenly angry. “Was it Wyatt? Did he hurt you? Claire, I don’t care if it was fourteen years ago, I’ll kill the bastard!” 

“Owen!” I yelled to get him to stop his mind from running away from him. “It wasn’t Wyatt.” 

“Ok,” he let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll let it go for now. Get some sleep.” 

“Good job today.” 

“You too.” 

We hung up and I laid, starring at the ceiling until I fell asleep. 

I stirred in bed, the clatter of something in the kitchen startling me awake. Glancing at the clock it was just after two in the morning. My room was at the end of the hallway. Leaning over the edge of the bed I could just see into the kitchen. Someone was moving around. 

I slid out of bed, searching the floor for any type of weapon. My hand groped the carpet until I hit one of my stilettos. It’ll have to do. 

Flipping the shoe in my hand, heel pointed away from me, I poked my head out the door. The shadow was definitely too large to be Maisie. 

Peeking at the door just to my right I sighed, it was still closed. The hall light only shown partly into the kitchen. 

Finding courage, I crept down the hall towards where the rustling was coming from. The movement stopped when I stepped into the kitchen. 

I squinted into the shadows casted by the hall light. Before I could open my mouth and call out to whoever was stalking around, a hand clapped lightly over my mouth and a familiar arm slipped around my waist, hand flat against my stomach. “Don’t scream. It’s just me.” 

My heart pounded against my rips as I tried to gain control of my breathing. I spun in Owen’s arms and he grabbed my shoe out of my hand. 

“You were going to fend off an intruder with this?” 

I shrugged. “I outran a T-Rex in them, why not?” 

“I’ve got to teach you self defense.” 

Ignoring his teasing, I wrapped my arms around his neck. “What are you doing here?” 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. “The troops have it handled. Ronnie took the lead. You need me here more.” 

That was exactly what I wanted to hear. Tightening my arms around his neck, I crushed myself against him. He followed my motion and slid his hands down my back until they gripped the back of my thigh’s. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips.   
With perfect concentration he walked into my room without breaking the kiss. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he laid me on the bed and every worry in the world faded away. 

Laying silent, my back pressed against Owen’s chest, his arm draped over my hip. I wanted to stay in this moment. I was truly happy. A feeling I haven’t fully felt in many years. What Owen and I had before was purely out of passion. We fell in love during our time together, but this right now felt different. This was a deeper love than I have ever felt before. 

Owen pressed his lips to my shoulder. “I hate that we have to get dressed.” He murmured against my skin. 

I leaned back into him. “I know, but Maisie had a nightmare last night.” 

He leaned up on his elbow and I turned my head to look up at him. “What was it about?” He asked. 

“The Indoraptor. She said it ate me.” 

Owen’s hand moved from my waist and slid down my thigh until he touched the bandage the covered my stitches. “Yeah,” he sighed, bringing his lips to my shoulder again. “I have that one, too.” 

I turned so I was fully facing him and brought my hand up to touch his cheek. “I’m fine.” 

“I know,” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss me. 

I let my hand slide from his cheek and pressed against his chest. Something felt off. I pulled back, breaking the kiss and glanced down at a large scratch I didn’t seem to notice before. “Owen,” I gasped, as I traced the line that moved from one side of his chest to the other. It wasn’t deep, but it was still big. 

He reached for my hand and pulled it away. Sitting up and reaching for his shirt, I quickly sat up and pulled the shirt out of his hands. “What happened?” 

He shrugged, “It was nothing really.”

“Looks like something to me!” 

He reached for my shirt and handed it to me. I threw it off the bed.

“Owen,” I demanded and ducked under his arm, moving so I was on his lap. “Was that dinosaur related?” 

He kissed my nose and gave a small chuckle. “If I tell you, you need to cut your nails will you believe that was from you?” 

I lightly slapped his shoulder. “Not going to work,” I smiled and let my nails drag down his stomach. They were cut short, leaving no marks in their path.

He shivered.

“Try again, big guy.” 

He sighed heavily. “The triceratops gave a hard time. Her horn scratched me. No big deal. I wasn’t in any kind of danger.” 

I kissed his lips and his arms tightened around me. “Owen,” I mumbled against his lips when he laid back, pulling me with him. “We have to get dressed.” I sat up, now straddling his hips. 

He smiled up at me, his hands sliding up my side. “We will.” 

I rolled my eyes and smiled down at him, blushing a little at the way he was smiling at me.“You’re heartbreakingly beautiful.” He whispered. 

I leaned down and kissed the scratch. “Get used to it, Grady, this is the last woman you’ll ever see.” 

He locked his arms around me, holding me flat against him. “I’m more than ready.” 

I kissed him with as much passion as I could possibly find in my body. Getting dressed was going to have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up in the morning, I searched the sheets beside me. Opening my eyes, I noticed they were empty. Did I dream Owen was home?

“Owen!” Maisie screeched from the kitchen.

Nope, wasn’t a dream. 

I got up quickly and walked down the hall. She was still in his arms when I walked into the kitchen. 

Owen placed Maisie on the floor when they saw me walk in. She skipped over to grab my hand and turned back towards Owen. “Did Claire tell you? I get to stay!” 

Owen nodded. “Yes, and we are very excited. But, Maisie to try and keep your… involvement… with InGen a secret, you have always been our daughter.” 

“I had a feeling that’s what Claire was doing with Wyatt.” 

“Yes,” I smiled down at her. “As far as anyone outside this apartment is concerned you are biologically ours.” 

“Biologically?” Both Owen and Maisie asked at the same time.” 

I nodded, glancing at both of their confused faces. Did they expect an adoption story? Not what I had in mind.

“How is that going to work?” Owen asked, turning quickly to place French Toast on three plates. He handed Maisie hers and she quickly went to her spot at the counter. I took mine and sat beside her. Owen stood, eyes locked on mine. 

“Ever hear of a one night stand?” I asked Owen. 

He choked on his coffee and glanced down at Maisie. She was even more confused than before. He coughed, trying to clear his lungs. “Are you capable of that?” 

I laughed and raised an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

He placed his cup on the counter and brought his hands to his hips, raising an eyebrow, “Really? How many?”

“What are you talking about?” Maisie questioned, her eyes flickering from me to Owen. 

“Well,” I pushed my plate aside to lean my elbows on the counter and ignored Owen’s comment. “thankfully Owen was actually around the island about nine years ago. I remember seeing his name on the paperwork for the new breed of raptors. He popped in and out of the lab while the eggs were in an incubator to check up on them—“

“Oh, crap!” Owen gasped, cutting me off. “That’s right. I ran into you briefly at the raptor paddock. I was checking out the land you had set aside to build the paddock.” 

I nodded. “We say thats where we met and Maisie happened. Since the park was just opening I was spending a lot of time in my office behind my desk.” 

Owen shook his head. “But where was she after she was born.” 

I shrugged, “I never spoke of my personal life at work. No one would have known if I had a child or not. Plus I took some time off after my mom died which is right around the time she could have been born.” It did make sense. We had asked Maisie about her birthday and she said they celebrated on May eleventh. 

He snorted, “So I was a deadbeat dad?” 

I shook my head and laughed. “No! We shared custody.” 

“And that first date?” He asked.

“Tried to make it work.” 

Owen doubled over laughing. “Tried and failed miserably.” 

“Plus once I explain all this to my sister we can say she spent some time with her to go to school.” 

He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. “You really thought about it, huh.” 

I nodded. “It would explain why we are just now getting married. Our story never changes, we just tweaked it a little in the beginning.” 

“But I don’t look like you guys.” Maisie pouted. “I have brown eyes.” Neither one of you have brown eyes.” 

Owen was the one to answer. “I may have hazel eyes, but luckily we pretty much have the same hair color. As for your eyes my mother had brown eyes and Claire’s nephew has brown eyes.” 

Maisie’s shoulders relaxed and she took another bite of her french toast. 

“See,” I pointed out, “Family genes run deep. I am the only one in my family with red hair and green eyes. My sister is a strawberry blond and my parents had blond hair. We learned that the red comes from my great grandparents.” 

Maisie smiled. “Ok! But I have another question.” She looked down at her hands.

“You can ask us anything.” I told her. 

“What about my last name?” 

Owen and I looked at each other. 

“What do you want to do about it?” Owen asked her.

“Well,” she started and spoke slowly, not looking up from her hands. “I think if you guys had me I would have one of your last names, right?” 

We both nodded.

“Then, Claire,” Owen held his hands out to me. “what last name would you have given her at birth?” 

Without hesitating I answered him. “Grady.” I was one for tradition that way. 

We both looked at Maisie who was smiling. 

“When you get married, will you change your last name?” She asked me.

I nodded. 

“Then I want to be a Grady, too.” 

“That settles it!” Owen opened his arms and pointed at Maisie and I, “Grady women in training! I like it!” 

Maisie and I laughed.

“Go get dressed so we can go down to the DPG. I want to talk to Franklin.” I told Maisie. 

She slid from her seat and ran to her room. 

Owen waited until Maisie was out of earshot and whispered, “You’re going to have him forge a birth certificate, aren’t you.” 

I nodded. “Congratulations, daddy,” I smiled, “It’s a girl.” 

He reached for me and kissed me. “God, I love that brain of yours.” He mumbled against my lips. 

“We will have to take a trip to see my sister. I want to make sure everything I get from Franklin looks legal.” Since my sister was a lawyer, I knew she would know exactly what we needed. 

“What about school?” Owen asked. “We know she was homeschooled. Will you continue that?” 

“I can if she wants to—“

“I want to go to real school.” Maisie spoke up as she walked back into the kitchen. “Iris said I was really smart. I can do it.” 

I flashed Owen a look of panic. Having her out in the world without one of us scared me. 

Owen smiled reassuringly at me and looked down at Maisie. “We’ll make it happen.” He looked back up at me. “But she will not be going to school around here.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Then where?” 

“Remember that cabin I’m building?” 

“Owen, that’s too far from—“ 

He raised a hand to cut me off, “So find an office space closer to the property. That’s where we will be living when I finish. There’s room for an addition that I always had planned for when we had kids.” 

“Excuse me?” I squeaked. He bought that property after we split up.

He laughed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “The cabin has always been for you. I was going to finish it and come after you. You wanted a place to call home. You told me a hundred times. Well, I’m building you one. A home we can raise a family in.” 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, smiling against his lips. “When can we move in?” 

He tightened his hold on me. “I need a few months to finish.” 

“A new house?” 

I jumped, forgetting Maisie was standing beside us. 

“A cabin, out by a lake. enough property to get lost in and away from the city.” Owen explained to her. 

“Sounds amazing!” She cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

Owen had Maisie’s hand while we walked the three blocks to the office. For the first time there were no reporters at the door. They were following around the dinosaur captures. 

“Hey guys!” Amanda walked over and gave me a hug. 

“Good job yesterday, Owen!” She raised her hand for a high-five and he clapped his palm to hers. 

“Thanks!” He smiled. 

“Yeah, man. That was quick.” Art added, stepping beside me. He reached behind me and poked Maisie’s arm. “Come to hang out again today?” 

Maisie nodded, letting go of Owen’s hand to take his. “What are we working on?” She asked him. They walked over to a desk and he started showing her something on the computer. 

“She ok?” Owen asked me. 

I gave him a quick kiss. “Art is one of the good ones.” 

“I need posted notes to keep track of everyone here.” Owen grumbled as he followed me to where Franklin had his face glued to his computer. 

“Owen, man you have messages coming in like crazy!” Franklin exclaimed, not even looking up from the computer. 

“Franklin we need to talk to you.” 

His eyes shot up to look at me. Panic on his face. “I didn’t do it.” 

I winked at him, “Not yet.” 

“What?” He asked, confused. 

I turned to walk towards the door, the hallway was the only privacy we could get. I was really starting to miss having a private office. 

“What’s going on?” He asked when we were tucked in a far corner. 

“Can you forge legal documents?” 

He stepped back, folding his arms against his chest. “Who’s asking?” 

“Seriously?” Owen hissed. “We are!” 

“For Maisie?” 

Owen and I nodded.

“What do you need?” 

“Birth Certificate.” I whispered. “Can you come over tonight so we can get it done?” 

He nodded. 

I threw my arms around his shoulders. “You don’t know how much this means to us.” 

He hugged me back. “She deserves happiness and so do you guys. Of course I’ll do this.” 

“Thank you,” Owen said over my shoulder. 

Franklin nodded. 

I let my arms drop back to my sides and we walked back into the office. I spend the majority of the day on the phone with Ronnie. She kept me updated on their progress. 

“Hey, Amanda!” I called out as I made my way over to her. 

“Whats up?” 

“I’m going to put you in charge of taking the calls and messages with dinosaur sightings. Immediately send the information over to Ronnie. I’m going to be away for a few days, but I’ll have my cell on me.” 

“You got it!” She switched to the DPG email and immediately started sorting through the messages. 

I turned to see where Owen went. Not able to keep Maisie out of his sight he set up a desk near Art so Maisie could move between them. 

“Did I hear you are going away?” Wyatt asked. 

I spun around to see he was sitting at a desk, working on our social media pages. 

“Just for a few days. Family related.” I told him. 

He noticed I was quickly reading over his response to some comments. “Everything look ok?” He asked me.

“Yeah, thanks for the help.” I tried sounding sincere, but I couldn’t hide the disgust in my voice. 

“Hey, look, I didn’t mean any harm the other night.” He said, standing to face me.

I placed my hand on the desk, and leaned against it. “You just saying that because Owen is across the room?” 

Wyatt snorted, “I’m not afraid of him.”

“You should be.” 

My eyes shot down when I realized those words came from Maisie. She had her arms folded against her chest and her eyes narrowed at him. I looked up to see Owen still talking to Art and Connor— one of the volunteers. He didn’t notice she walked away.

“I take it back,” Wyatt laughed. “Maybe she is yours after all.” 

“What did you think?” She snapped. 

I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed, warning her to calm down. 

Wyatt’s eyes dropped to my hand on Maisie’s shoulder. My left hand. “That’s new.” 

“Finally got her to say yes.” Owen answered, stepping in at my side causing Maisie to be behind him. 

Wyatt smiled. “Didn’t think that would happen after Justin.” 

“What?” Owen asked, turning his head to look at me. 

Fire burned in my eyes. My face felt hot. I lunged at Wyatt, arms stretched towards his neck. “You bastard!” I screamed. I was no longer in control of my body. 

Owens arms were tight around my waist. He pulled me back before my hands could make contact. 

I struggled against Owen’s grasp. “Get the hell out of here!” The tears were hot in my eyes.

“Whoa, didn’t realize you still had pent up feelings for the kid. I’m sorry.” 

“Get out!” I screamed so loud my throat burned. 

Art was behind him, dragging him by the back of his shirt. 

I tried following them, but Owen was stronger. 

“Let me go!” I yelled through clenched teeth. 

“Calm down,” he spoke softly.

“Owen, let me go!” 

Again he ignored me. 

Amanda appeared in front of me. “He’s not coming back. We will make sure of it.” 

“I can’t believe he said that!” I refused to let the tears fall. 

“I know,” she whispered. “Let’s go for a walk.” 

I nodded and took her outstretched hand. She used her free hand to tap Owen’s arm locked around my waist. “I’ll make sure she gets home ok.” She reassured him. 

I looked back at Owen, his eyes wide in shock as he watched Amanda lead me towards the elevator. Maisie was completely hidden behind him and I knew she was hiding there. I scared her. 

Amanda linked her arm with mine as we walked along the busy sidewalk. I felt that familiar numbness I haven’t felt since I was nineteen. The feeling that threw me headfirst into my career. 

We entered a bar I knew well. I came here a few times with Zia after work. Amanda led me over to a quiet spot. For the most part it was empty besides a few men in suites not quite ready to go home after work. We sat down and she ordered for us. I didn’t know what she ordered, but I obeyed when she instructed me to drink. 

I gagged on the taste, it burned my throat and warmed my stomach. “What was that.” I coughed. 

“Two more.” She told the bartender. “and keep them coming.” 

Again I followed her motion and took the second shot. I shuddered at the taste, but it didn’t burn as much as before. 

“Better?” She asked. 

I blinked a few times and shook my head. “Why did he say that?” I whispered. “And in front of Owen!” 

“He doesn’t know about… Justin?” She hesitated on saying his name. 

I shook my head and took another shot, shuddering at the taste. “He didn’t even know about the internship.” 

Her eyes went wide and she took her shot. “Guess I should have figured as much. I don’t know what you went through, but I get it.” 

We both threw our heads back taking the fourth shot. 

My head started to spin. “He’s such an asshole.” I grumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” Amanda sighed. “He said he wanted to help.”

I shrugged. “S’ok. Where do you think Art took him?” 

Amanda laughed into her shot glass. “Out back probably.” 

I laughed, trying not to spit the liquid out of my mouth. “Took him out like trash.” 

As the hours went by we lost count on what number we were on, so we just started counting over again. “I’m surprised I haven’t heard from Owen,” I said and tried to focus on my phone screen. 

Amanda waved her phone in the air. “Because he’s checking in with me.” 

I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help but smile, “Of course he is.”

I played with the empty shot glass in front of me. “You think Justin would be head of his own company right now?” I wondered out loud. It felt strange to say his name. It was the first time I spoke of him in fourteen years. 

Amanda shrugged. “Probably.” She took a deep breath and threw back another shot. I followed.

“You know,” she hiccuped. “It’s ok to talk about him. You can’t pretend he didn’t exist. He’d be proud of you.” 

I shrugged unable to answer. 

“Go home, talk to Owen. He deserves to know. Especially now.” 

“I will.” I promised. 

“Can we close out our tab?” I asked the bartender. 

He shook his head. “A guy called earlier and gave a card number for your tab. It’s taken care of.” 

“He’s definitely a keeper!” Amanda shoved my shoulder. 

“You ladies need a cab?” The bartender asked us when we tried our best to stand up.

“No,” I laughed as Amanda and I held on to each other. “I live that way.” I pointed towards the door.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Everyone lives that way. It’s the door.” 

“You’re smart.” I chuckled. 

We stumbled out onto the sidewalk and thankfully I found my apartment on the first try. Realizing Owen had my key I pressed the buzzer that had my name on it. 

“Is he home?” Amanda asked when he didn’t answer.

“He better—“ I was cut off by the building door opening. My eyes lit up when Owen was there. Before I realized it I threw myself into his arms. “He’s here!” I turned to inform Amanda. 

“Hi Owen, see she’s here safe. I brought all three of them home.” She threw her arms out trying to point at me. 

We both doubled over laughing. 

“Ok,” Owen pulled me inside and reached for Amanda. “Upstairs, both of you.” 

“No, I have to go.” Amanda looked up and down the street. 

“I’ll call you a cab, but you need to sober up a little. Maisie is asleep, so we need to go back upstairs.” 

We walked as quietly as we could up to my apartment. 

“Sit down.” Owen instructed, guiding me towards the couch. Amanda followed. 

He brought us over water and leftover pizza he must have ordered for dinner. 

“Eat and I’ll call you a cab.” He told Amanda. She ate quickly being that we both haven’t eaten all day. 

I slumped down on the couch when Owen escorted Amanda out to her cab to make sure she had her address correct. He walked back in and sat next to me, his eyebrow raised as he concentrated on my face. 

“What?” I asked. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this drunk.” 

The food in my stomach and the water helped me focus a little better. I leaned into Owen’s side and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Ready to talk about what happened today?” He asked me. “I called Franklin, he will be here in about an hour.”

I nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His fingertips traced designs on my arm. His calmness gave me the confidence I needed. I was ready to talk about Justin.


	10. Chapter 10

“Who is Justin?” His voice was low, almost a whisper. 

“Was,” I corrected. 

His arms tightened around me. 

I pulled at his shoulders until we were laying on the couch facing each other. Taking a few deep breaths, I looked into his eyes. He was patient, studying my face. 

“I met him on the plane ride. We were both interning on the island. He was…” I trailed off not sure how to explain my feelings for him.

Owen tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss my forehead. “It’s ok.” He reassured me. 

“We liked each other… a lot. He was my first… I loved him.” I couldn’t fully get the words out, but Owen understood. 

“What happened?” He asked.

“There was an incident… we shouldn’t have been where we were, but he was helping me with some research, and I needed to find Mr. Masrani to inform him of my findings. We should have been in the hotel with the rest of the interns, watching a movie. We saw smoke and went to see what it was. Two interns, siblings—twins, were sneaking around. They ended up opening the raptor paddock, releasing the raptor that was just brought over.” 

I felt Owen’s breath hitch. He knew where the story was going.

“I hit the emergency button, locking us in with her. The twins were able to climb a tree and get over the wall. The raptor… she had me in her sight. I tried to run, but ended up tumbling down a hill. I thought I was alone. I thought I was going to die. Justin… he didn’t leave me. He saved my life.” For the first time in years I let myself cry over Justin. Pressing my face into Owen’s shirt I continued, “It would have killed me, but because I was closest to the shed, Justin distracted her so I could make it to the shed for weapons.” I was sobbing into Owen “I couldn’t find him. I tried! It was too late. I stayed with him until he took his last breath. He died in my arms and I couldn’t save him.” 

“Damn, Claire, I had no idea.” His arms loosened around me and I pressed myself into him.

“Don’t,” I begged. “please don’t let go.” I cried. 

His arms tightened again. “I’m right here,” he whispered into my hair. 

I let myself cry for Justin for the last time. Owen now knew everything. The weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. 

“Did I scare Maisie?” I asked, sitting up to wipe my tears. I twisted to look at Owen and leaned my side into him. 

“A little, but she was angry.” He snorted, and brought his hand up to rub my arm. “Kid has been hanging out with you too much. She’s picked up your fiery temper. I think she wanted to go after Wyatt just as much as you did.” 

I looked down at Owen’s hand on my arm and noticed the swelling. My eyebrows furrowed. 

“You went after him.” I grabbed his hand to inspect his swollen knuckles. 

He shrugged. 

“Owen!” 

“I warned him once. This time he crossed a line. Now that I know the whole story I would have done more than break his nose. Ass had it coming to him.”

I leaned over him so our faces were inches apart. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.” 

He reached up to cup my face in his hands. “I will protect you no matter what and I don’t care if you like it or not.” 

I buried my face in my hands. “Why would you want to marry me? I’m a disaster!” 

His hands still on my face, he gave a slight shake to get me to look at him. “My beautiful disaster.” He smiled up at me. 

I leaned down, crushing my lips to his. Many times I have wondered if Justin and I would have made it as a couple. But being in this moment I couldn’t picture myself with anyone besides Owen. I loved Justin, he taught me how to fall in love. Owen was my everything. His lips on mine, his hands holding me close to him. I need Owen like I need air to breathe. Finally sharing my past with him, I could feel my heart mending. I could finally let go of Justin. Though a part of me will always love him, Owen is the one I’ve always been searching for. No matter if Justin was still alive or not, the man holding me against him is the one I was born to be with. 

“I love you,” I mumbled against his lips and moved so I could lay comfortably on top of him. 

“I love you too, babe.”

I slid my hand up his shirt and traced his ribs with my fingertips. 

His hand slowly slid under my shirt, his fingers followed my spine until he reached the clasp to my bra.

“Claire?” Maisie’s tired voice fluttered down the hall. 

I jumped off of Owen and he laughed as I stumbled to try and catch myself before falling. 

“I’m coming, Maisie,” I hurried towards her room. 

She was sitting up on her bed, her favorite stuffed animal tucked under her arm. “What’s wrong?” I asked, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. 

“I don’t like Wyatt.” 

“He’s not coming back. You don’t have to worry about it.” I reassured her. 

She nodded. “Owen said that, too.” 

“I’m sorry I got so upset in front of you like that.” 

She shrugged. “It’s ok.”

“No,” I shook my head, “It’s not, Maisie. I scared you.” 

She crawled onto my lap and wrapped her arm around me. “Wyatt made you upset, it wasn’t your fault.” 

I kissed her temple and held her tight. “You’re a smart kid.” 

She yawned and I motioned for her to get back under the covers. 

The door buzzed and I heard Owen talking to Franklin before letting him into the building. 

“Get some sleep. I promise, I’m fine.” 

She yawned again, her eyes drooping. “Goodnight, Claire.” 

“Goodnight, Maisie.” I whispered and closed her door enough to let a thin line of light from the hall shine in. 

Owen was just opening the door for Franklin as I walked into the living room. 

“What a day, huh?” Franklin asked, his eyes watching me cautiously. 

“Everything is fine, Franklin.” I grumbled. I was going to have to explain myself to half of the DPG volunteers. 

Owen squeezed my hand reassuringly and kissed my cheek. “Let’s have a baby, though it would be more fun to just do it the old fashioned way.” he winked and led me into the living room. 

My stomach did flips. 

Franklin sat in the middle of the couch, spreading himself out with his laptop. 

Owen sat on the chair across from Franklin and pulled me down on his lap. 

“You sure this is going to work?” Franklin asked. 

“If we can keep her away from InGen then I’m prepared to try anything. I don’t want to even begin to think of what Eli wanted to do with her.” I answered. 

Owen brought his hand up and rubbed my back. “We’ll keep her safe.” 

It took us a few hours to make sure we had a birth certificate that worked. I caught Owen smile when he read over the names on the paper. 

“Maisie Grady.” His smile grew when he spoke her new name out loud. 

We did all we could to make her ours. To let her live among others and go to school like a normal kid. 

Now to break the news to my sister. Last she heard Owen and I weren’t together anymore. Here I was, getting ready to show up on her doorstep, engaged to Owen and having a nine-year-old kid in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

“Did you leave anything at the store?” Owen asked, jumping off the couch when Maisie and I stumbled through the door, arms full of bags. 

“Well,” I sighed, dropping the bags at my feet. Maisie ran off towards her room with her arm load. “someone got a little carried away.” I pointed towards Maisie’s room and dropped my voice. “She’s never stepped foot in a store.” 

Before we left to go visit Karen, I had decided to take Maisie shopping for some clothes. She was only able to grab some from her room. 

Owen snorted. “That’s going to change real quick if she hangs out with you too long.”   
I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped over the bags to go help Maisie pick out what new clothes she wanted to take with us. 

“Did you pack?” I asked, looking over my shoulder. 

“I need to get more stuff from the van.” He answered. Following me down the hall and into Maisie’s room. 

I spoke as I took clothes from Maisie and packed her bag. “I guess if we hurry up we can go real quick and find a later flight.” 

Owen shook his head. “No.” 

I stopped packing and looked up at him, confused. “What?” 

“We’re not flying.” He smiled. 

I knew exactly what he wanted to do. “Owen…” I groaned. 

He flashed his teeth, making Maisie giggle. “Yes.” 

“How are we getting there?” Maisie asked. 

“Wait until you see our van!” Owen cheered. 

The one vehicle that ended up tearing us apart and he wanted to get me back into it? Was he crazy? 

“Van?” She questioned. 

Owen nodded. “We will drive there.”

“Oh,” Maisie jutted out her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. I knew she was looking forward to flying. 

Owen’s eyes snapped up at me. They were wide, he wasn’t sure what he said wrong. 

“She’s never been on a plane.” I answered his unasked question.

“We’ll go on an airplane at some point. I want to show you some of mine and Claire’s favorite camping spots.” He informed her.

I smiled as memories flashed through my mind. Driving from California to Wisconsin was a route we took often. Those days seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Owen’s arms snaked around my waist, pulling my back flush against his chest. His lips against my ear, sending shivers down my spine, “You know what’s on the way?” 

“No?” It was a question. I had no idea what he was thinking about. 

“Vegas,” he dipped head, moving his mouth from my ear to my neck. “We can be married before we go see your sister.” 

My throat went dry, the ring on my finger felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. I slipped out of Owen’s arms, stepping around Maisie, I wanted her between us. 

“Really?” Maisie’s eyes lit up, matching Owen’s.

I wasn’t ready for that step quite yet. Karen would be devastated. It wasn’t until I noticed Owen’s smile fade that I realized I was shaking my head. 

“Oh!” I said quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. “No, Owen. It’s just I don’t want to do it without Karen. She’d never forgive me. Plus she doesn’t even know we are back together yet. Dropping the news of Maisie, you and I and then adding we got married on the way will be a little too much.” 

His face softened and I sighed. He understood. 

“You think she’ll like me?” Maisie asked, looking from Owen to me. 

I smiled down at her. “She will. And she’s got two boys, my nephews, Gray is fifteen and Zach is nineteen.”

“Who will they be to me?” She wondered. 

“My sister would be your aunt and the boys, your cousins.” I informed her. 

She raised an eyebrow, confused. My heart broke. She had no sense of family dynamics. Owen met my eyes and he was feeling the same thing I was. 

We finished packing in silence and drove towards Owen’s property. This would be the first time Maisie has ever seen the unfinished cabin which would be our home. Seeing the cabin only once, I didn’t have the same feelings towards it as I do now. I had no idea he was building it in the hopes I would come back. 

“Wow!” Maisie gasped as Owen pulled my car into the dirt driveway. 

“What do you think?” Owen asked excitedly, glancing over his shoulder to look at her. 

“It’s so pretty!” She exclaimed. “Can I go see the lake?” She asked, already opening her door. 

“Only a few minutes. We need to get going.” I called after her. 

Owen met me around the front of the car, taking my hand, he led me towards the cabin. 

We stopped in front of a table with a small model of the cabin. “Will this be it?” I asked, bending my knees so my eyes were level with the small model. 

Owen hummed, bending over me. “The addition will be over here.” he pointed towards the side of the house where the living room will be. “The top floor will be a loft area. It won’t be listed as a room, but if we ever decide to have kids of our own Maisie could have a teenage room up there.” 

I lifted my chin to look up at him. “You really thought of everything.” 

He leaned down to kiss me. “I was going to get you back one way or another.”

I stood slowly, trying to ignore the pain in my leg. Owen caught the pain on my face and was quick to help me. 

“We should get going.” I said, looking up at the darkening sky. 

Owen nodded. “We’ll drive for a few hours and then stop for the night.” 

We called for Maisie after we loaded our luggage into the van. She sprinted towards the van and Owen took off to try and race her. I laughed as I watched them. 

“Hey!” Owen called out as I reached for the passenger’s side door. 

I turned just as he threw something at me. Catching the keys I looked from them to him, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Owen smiled, pride gleaming in his eyes which confused me further. “After the way you drove that truck with Franklin and I in the back, onto the boat, you earned the right to drive the van.” 

“Really?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. “That’s all it took?” I rolled my eyes. 

He shrugged, flashing me my favorite crooked smile. 

Maisie settled in the back excited at the fact that our current home was on wheels. 

If it wasn’t for my stitches I would have ran around the van to jump in the drivers seat. I decided on trying to play it cool even though Owen was studying my every move to try and catch my excitement. 

We drove for a few hours as planned. Though I wanted to keep driving, it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. Maisie had her bed made up already and was asleep. Owen snored lightly, his head against his window. 

I pulled into one of the campsites Owen and I knew well. 

Owen jumped when he felt me turn the van off. “Where are we?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“We’ll stay here for the night.” I said, stretching in my seat. 

He turned to see where Maisie was and smiled. “Looks like she’s out for the night.” 

Getting up from my seat I stepped in the back for the first time in a year. The only thing that looked different was the fact that there was a kid sleeping on the table that dropped down to a bed. 

Owen followed me silently back to the bedroom. Memories filled my head. Happy memories of us finally free from Jurassic World. We ran away like lovestruck teenagers escaping the chains of our overprotective parents. 

It was in this van we learned everything we could about each other. Nights where we talked until the sun came up and then Owen would hang up the hammock and we’d sleep the day away under the warm sun, tangled in each other’s limbs. Other nights we would be lost in each other’s bodies, devouring all we could of the other. 

I brought my eyes to the bed where the nightmares began for both of us. One of us would wake up shaking and sweaty, immediately getting lost in the other’s arms. Kisses of reassurance of the other being there turned into desires to feel as close as we could possibly get. 

The van also held memories that weren’t so good. It brought us to the end. The arguing over dominance, the fact that I couldn’t ever drive the van because it was a ‘man’s job’. That didn’t go over well with me. This van was the beginning of something beautiful and the end. 

Now here I was back in the van, Owen’s hand flat against the small of my back. We were stronger now than we were before. We held a deeper love for the other, a love that would never be broken again. 

I spun in Owen’s arms and crushed my lips against his. His arms locked around me. “Owen,” I panted against his lips. “we can’t…” I trailed off when he kissed me again.

He broke the kiss, dropping his lips to my neck. “I’ll grab the blankets and start a fire. You get changed.” His voice was muffled against my skin. 

I smiled, reaching between us and gripping the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. 

Owen’s eyes darkened and he reached for me, pressing his body against mine. His hands slid up my spine and quickly unhooked my bra, letting it fall to our feet. At the same time I reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it off. He knew what I was doing and he stepped back as I slipped his shirt over my head. 

“Don’t take too long.” He hissed in my ear and spun to move quickly through the van, gathering supplies for a night under the stars. 

Wearing only Owen’s shirt, I grabbed the comforter off the bed to cover myself as I slipped by Maisie, now snoring softly in her bed. 

The night air was cool, but I could feel the heat of the fire as soon as I stepped outside.   
Owen was already there, sitting on the blanket with his hands stretched behind him, propping him up. The orange glow from the fire reflected off his bare chest. 

I let my blanket fall to my feet and reached for the one that was draped over Owen’s legs. 

Straddling his thighs I brought the blanket up, wrapping it around both our shoulders. We were quickly lost in each other’s desires.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun shone bright in the window. I always hated the fact that there was a window on either side of the bed, so no matter what the early morning sun was directly in my eyes. 

“Owen,” I grumbled, pulling the blanket over my head, “where did the curtains go that I got?” I knew it’s been a year since I slept in this bed, but the last time I was here this room was never this bright in the morning.

His snoring made it clear he didn’t hear me. 

“Owen!” I said louder, reaching out from under the blanket to shove his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” He sat up quickly. I felt him moving around when he didn’t see me hiding under the blanket. “Claire?” The blanket was removed from over my head. “Did you say my name?” 

“Yes,” I snapped, grabbing the blanket out of his hand to hide from the light again. “Where are my curtains?” 

“Oh,” Owen gave an uneasy laugh. “Those…” he trailed off. 

I pulled the blanket down so he could see me narrowing my eyes at him. 

He shrugged. “I was mad and they reminded me too much of you. I needed something to start a fire.” 

I flipped the blanket off my face, glaring at him. “You burned them?!” I shrieked, trying to keep my voice low so I wouldn’t wake Maisie.

“It was only you that wanted them in here in the first place. I don’t mind the light.” 

I rolled over so my back was facing him and pulled the blanket back over my head. “You’re buying new ones or we get a hotel room tonight.” 

“Fine,” he huffed and got out of bed. “I’ll make some coffee, you’re grouchy.” 

I got up and put my robe on since I was still in Owen’s shirt from last night. Luckily it was darker in the main part of the van, so Maisie’s little bed was free of the morning sun. She still slept soundly. 

While Owen moved quietly around the kitchenette making the coffee, I grabbed my phone and slipped outside to sit on the steps to wait for him. 

I searched for my sister’s name in my contacts and pushed the call button. “Hey, Claire!” She answered on the second ring. 

“Hey, you guys have any plans the next few days?” I asked.

“No, why?” 

I bit my lip trying to figure out what I should say. 

“Hey, I have a question.” She continued not waiting for my answer to her first question. 

“Ok…” I said slowly. 

“What’s going on with all these dinosaur sightings? And why haven’t you called me back?” 

“I’m coming to visit… with Owen. We’ll be there in a day or so. I’ll explain it all then.” I waited as I heard her breath hitch. 

“Wait,” she paused as she thought about what I said. “Owen?” 

I took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“You’re back together? How? When?” 

“Karen, I’ll explain when we get there.” 

“Yes you will. I’ll tell the boys you’re coming. Zack will probably want to come home for the weekend.”

“How is he liking college life?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, he loves it. Big man on campus. He brings a new girl home every time he comes back!” 

I laughed, “Sounds about right.” I rolled my eyes remembering the freshmen guys were always on the prowl. Freedom going straight to their head.

Owen stepped out of the van and handed me my mug as he sat beside me. “We’ll see you soon.” I said and took a sip of my coffee. 

“Looking forward to it. Got a few things I’d like to say to Owen.” She sighed.

I knew that tone. I was going to get an earful as soon as we pulled in the driveway. Apparently so was Owen. 

“Karen…” I started, but it was no use arguing with her. 

“Bye!” She said quickly and hung up. 

“Ugh!” I grumbled and sat my phone down between Owen and I. 

“Told her we were coming?” He asked, looking out into the woods ahead of us. 

I nodded. “Yeah, and apparently she’s not too happy with us.” 

He turned his head to look at me. “Us?” 

“I stayed with her after we split up. We didn’t talk too highly of you… I was mad.” I leaned towards him, nudging him with my shoulder. “You know, like when you burned the curtains I picked out.” 

“Should be a fun visit.” He smiled and winked at me. 

“Don’t, Owen!” I wined. 

“Don’t what?” 

“Be a jerk.” 

“When have I ever been a jerk?” 

I leaned away from him, raising an eyebrow. “Shall I recite the list in alphabetical or chronological order?” 

Owen opened his mouth to speak, but Maisie giggling behind us made him turn in her direction. 

“What are you laughing at?” He asked her, pulling her down onto his lap. 

“You guys are funny.” 

“You think I’m a jerk?” 

She shrugged and turned her head to wink at me. “You did burn her curtains.” 

“Ha!” I yelled, jumping to my feet. “She’s on my side!” 

He acted as if he was hurt by her choice to take my side and shoved her off his lap. She laughed and leaned into my side. 

“We’re having a baby and I want a boy. No way am I going to be outnumbered.” 

I snorted. “Good luck on that one, Grady.” 

I stepped around him to follow Maisie into the van. He reached up my robe as I walked by and pinched my inner thigh. “Try me, Dearing.” 

“Stop that!” I hissed, slapping his hand away. 

He laughed loudly, getting up to follow me inside. “Who’s hungry?” He called out. 

“Me!” Maisie jumped around. 

“Cereal for all.” Owen said cheerfully. He opened the cabinet that had two different choices. 

Maisie and I turned her bed back into a table while Owen poured the cereal we chose into bowls. 

“I’m going to shower and then we can get going.” I said, finishing up the breakfast dishes while Maisie dried them. 

As soon as all of us were dressed and ready to go, Owen quickly claimed the drivers seat. Knew that wasn’t going to last long. 

Maisie set herself up with a movie in the back and we set off heading East. 

The day’s drive was exciting. Owen taught Maisie some fun road trip games. They were currently twenty states in playing the license plate game. 

I switched places with Maisie while I made sandwiches for lunch, so we didn’t have to stop.

She sat in the passenger’s seat, bouncing excitedly as her and Owen called out whatever state they saw on a license plate. I had given Maisie a blank map of the United States to fill in each state they saw. It was a test on my end, but she didn’t realize it. 

She mentioned that Iris homeschooled her, but she wanted to go to public school. I wanted to make sure she would be able to handle the material. 

I handed Owen his sandwich while he drove and Maisie followed me back to the table to eat hers. 

“This is so much fun!” Maisie exclaimed. 

“Do you know what state we are in right now?” I asked her, taking a bite of my sandwich.

“Yup,” she popped her lips on the ‘p’ “Colorado!” She pointed to the state on her map. “There’s a ton of license plates right now from here.”

I nodded. 

“Do you know the capital of the state?” 

She nodded, taking another bite of her sandwich. “Denver.” She answered without having to think about it. 

I smiled at her. “That’s right.” 

I pointed to the east coast since there weren’t many filled in yet. “You know what state this is?” 

“New York.” 

“Capital?” 

“Albany…” She trailed off, looking up at me from the map. “Are you testing me?” 

Owen laughed and glanced quickly over his shoulder. “Busted!” 

I ignored Owen and studied Maisie’s face. “I just want to see if you’d be able to keep up with the other kids your age.” 

Maisie smirked and looked back down at her map. I had challenged her and she was going to prove herself. I smiled at that. It was a trait I knew well. 

She quickly pointed to each state on the map giving me the name and capital. 

“That’s excellent!” I told her when she was finished. 

I got up to search in my bag for the packet I had put together for her. It was a placement test Franklin printed for me. 

Sliding the packet in front of her she glanced down at it. “Do I have to do this?” 

I nodded, sitting back down across from her. “If you want to go to public school.” 

“Can I finish my game with Owen first?” 

“Go ahead.” 

She jumped from the table and ran back to the passenger’s seat. 

I cleaned up from lunch and curled up on the small couch with one of my favorite books. Listening to Owen and Maisie go back and forth in the front I smiled to myself. This was something I could easily get used to. The three of us slowly falling into place as a family. As quickly as Maisie’s nightmares started, they ended just as fast. She felt safe. 

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I listened to them in search of ten more states to finish their map. Grabbing the blanket Maisie had folded up from her bed, I quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

“Wake up, sleepy-head!” I could feel Maisie poking my forehead. 

“Why?” I grumbled and rolled to my other side so I was facing the back of the couch. 

Maisie giggled. 

“Told you waking her up was a bad idea.” I heard Owen in our room. 

I blinked a few times realizing we weren’t driving anymore. 

“Where are we?” I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

“Kansas.” Maisie informed me. “We stopped to go eat dinner and get curtains.” 

“Yeah,” Owen huffed, “she wouldn’t stop reminding me.” He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and handed Maisie hers. 

I twisted to look out the window behind the couch and realized it was dark outside. Did I really just sleep most of the day? 

“Give me a minute.” I said and stood up to head to the bathroom to freshen up. 

We were able to slip in and out of the store without anyone trying to talk to us. There were a few glances in our direction, but we weren’t bothered. 

Walking down the street we found a small diner and settled on that for dinner. We stopped at a grocery store and picked up ingredients to make s’mores. Maisie bounced with excitement the whole way back to the van. 

“Are we at the campsite yet?” She asked, sitting on the couch. 

“Five minutes, kid.” Owen answered her. 

As soon as Owen parked, Maisie burst through the door. It was hard to believe a nine-year-old has never sat in front of a campfire or had a s’more. 

“Hold up, Maisie!” Owen called after her. “Not too far! It’s dark!” 

I gathered up blankets for us to sit on. Maisie and I laid them out as Owen worked on starting the fire. 

“This is so cool!” Maisie screeched as she watched the embers from the fire float through the air. 

“Want to find the perfect marshmallow stick?” Owen asked, holding his hand out to help her to her feet. 

“Yes!” She cheered. 

He handed her a flashlight and put me in charge of watching the fire while they set off in search for the sticks. They came back a few minutes later with three sticks in hand.   
Maisie settled between Owen and I as we helped her roast her first marshmallow. 

Feeling the need to capture the moment I stepped away and grabbed my phone to take pictures. It was time she had her own memories to look back on than the photo album she had of a completely different girl. My favorite shot of the night was Maisie with a sticky grin that lit up her entire face. 

“Can I see the pictures you took?” Maisie asked when I finally got her cleaned up and tucked into bed. 

“Of course,” I told her, handing her my phone. 

She smiled down at the phone with tears in her eyes. I sat beside her on the bed, alarmed by her tears. “Honey, what’s wrong?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing…” she trailed off as she flipped through the pictures again. 

I looked up at Owen who was watching her as intently as I was. 

“It’s just…” she pointed to the happy girl in Owen’s arms, “that’s me.” She whispered, looking up at me. 

I smiled down at her, blinking away my own tears. “Yes,” I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. “We’ll take some pictures every day while we are on this trip and we can make a new photo album.” 

“I’d like that.” She whispered and wrapped her arms around me. “Thank you, Mom.” Her voice was so low I almost didn’t hear her. 

I held my breath to try and keep the sob from escaping. It didn’t work and I held her tight. It wasn’t until she spoke the word that I realized just how much I wanted to hear it. I remember the first time Zach blurted out ‘Mama’ to Karen and pride shone in her eyes. I was pretty sure this is how she felt.

I leaned in and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, sweetheart, I’m your mom.” 

I looked up and realized Owen wasn’t standing there anymore. He stepped away letting us have this moment to ourselves. 

Wiping my cheeks dry I stood up and tucked her in. She went to hand me my phone back and I pushed it away and back towards her. “Hold onto it for me tonight.” She nodded and rolled onto her side flipping through the pictures once more. 

I shut the door to our room and Owen was laying on the bed watching me. Crawling up the bed until I was at his side, I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. 

He laughed lightly, bringing his lips to my temple. “Hey there, Mom.” 

“I can’t believe that happened. I never even thought about her calling us mom and dad.” I whispered. 

“She’s happy.” He sighed. 

“I’m happy.” I said, pressing myself into his side. 

“Me too.” He tightened his arms around me. 

We fell asleep with matching smiles. 

“Daddy!” The screams made my skin crawl. I looked at Owen and he stood up on the bed, leaping over me to get to the door quicker. I got up to follow. 

“Please!” Maisie cried in her sleep. 

Owen threw me a concerned look before reaching for Maisie’s shoulders to try and stop her from thrashing around. 

“Dad…” She whimpered. 

He looked up at me again. 

“Wake her up!” I hissed. 

“Maisie,” he said softly. 

She fought against his hands on her shoulders. “I want my dad!” She yelled. 

“Maisie,” He shook her shoulders lightly. “I’m,” he swallowed hard and looked at me once more. 

I nodded. “She’s calling for you.” 

With tears in his eyes he looked back down at her. “I’m right here, Mais.” 

She opened her mouth and cried. 

“Maisie, open your eyes. I’m right here.” He said louder and swept a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead. 

“Dad?” She whimpered, her body relaxing. 

“Open your eyes. You’re having a nightmare.” He coaxed her and swiped his hand over her forehead again. 

Her eyes shot open and she gripped his arms. She sprung up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“What happened?” He asked, rubbing small circles on her back. “You’re shaking!” 

“Mr. Mills. He wouldn’t let you take me. His men held you guys back while he took me away from you. He said I can’t have a family. You were calling for me, but he took me away.” She sobbed uncontrollably into his neck. 

He pulled her onto his lap so he could hold her closer to him. “No one will ever take you away from us. We’d fight like hell for you, kiddo. Especially when you call me dad.” 

She sniffed and leaned back so she could see his face. “I did?” She asked, smiling slightly. 

He nodded. “In your sleep.” 

“And you came for me?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Of course! I will always be here. This is what dad’s do. We chase away bad dreams and teenage boys.” 

This made her giggle and my shoulders relaxed. Now it was my turn to silently step away to give them their moment. 

Owen came back to bed with a smile the matched mine earlier. “She’s back to sleep.” 

I sighed and curled into his side. “Her nightmares were gone.” I whispered. 

“It wasn’t dinosaur related. She’s afraid she doesn’t deserve parents. If Eli wasn’t already dead I’d find the bastard myself and kill him. It’s bad enough he wanted you dead.” 

I stiffened realizing I was keeping one small detail from him. “He did more than that.”

He sat up to look at me. “Did he hurt you?” His eyes searched the dark room as he tried to remember a moment he may have missed. “I was with you the whole time…” 

I sat up so our eyes were level. “I met with him the day before we left for the island. I was at the estate.” 

His eyebrow raised. “Alone?” 

I nodded. 

His fingers curled into fists. 

“He talked to me about helping to save the dinosaurs.” I looked down at my hands, “I was excited he wanted to help. We talked about the DPG he seemed so interested in me…” I trailed off when I heard the growl vibrate Owen’s chest. 

“Did he threaten you?” He asked through clenched teeth. 

I shook my head, hiding my face in my hands. “He kissed me.” 

“What?” Owen yelled, jumping out of bed and pacing the floor. 

I refused to look at him. “He walked me out after our meeting and it just happened.” 

“That’s real good.” He grumbled. “I’m building you a cabin and you’re off sleeping with the enemy!” 

I jumped to my feet and stepped in his path. “I didn’t sleep with him! It was a kiss. That’s all! I didn’t know he was the enemy! How was I supposed to know he was using me? You think it doesn’t make me feel disgusting?”

“You kissed another man.” His voice was a whisper. He was hurt. 

“We weren’t together! I regretted it as soon as it happened. I haven’t… I didn’t… there hasn’t been…” I couldn’t find the right words. I took a deep breath and tried again. “You are the only man I’ve slept with in the last three years. There hasn’t been anyone else since we split up.”

He threw me a crooked smile. “Cuz I’m that good, right?” 

I rolled my eyes. “You’re impossible.” 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You kissed him?” He huffed. 

I rolled my eyes. “Let it go. He’s dead. Whichever dinosaur got him the only thing left is a leg. He got what he deserved.” 

“Yeah,” he snorted. “I hope it was Blue that got him. At least if it was her that killed him I’d feel like I got some sort of revenge.” 

I stepped towards him, wrapping my arms around his center. “You’ve got me.” I pointed out. 

He brought his lips to my neck and I closed my eyes. 

“Yeah I do.” he mumbled against my skin. 

I placed my hands on his shoulders and backed him up until the back of his legs hit the bed, making him sit down. I straddled his legs and he grabbed my hips. “I love you,” I sighed. 

He brought his lips to mine hungrily. His arms locked around me as he laid down, bringing me with him.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning we were on the road again. I sat silently on the passengers seat, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Owen reached over to grab my hand. “Relax, it’s just your sister.” 

We crossed the Wisconsin state line and my heart hammered against my ribs. “Yeah,” I snorted. “We’re introducing her to her nine-year-old niece.” 

Maisie sat at the table unfazed by our conversation. She discovered she could take a selfie and was currently using up the rest of the memory on my phone. 

Owen glanced at her quickly and chuckled. “I think we need to get her a camera.” 

I nodded in agreement. 

“How’s that packet coming along?” I called back to her. 

She quickly put my phone down and picked up her pencil again. 

I rolled my eyes and got up to go sit with her. “Have any questions?” 

She shook her head. “No, it’s pretty easy so far.” 

I looked over her work and smiled. She was right on par with kids her age. She was even more advanced in some things. She will be just fine entering public school. “Maisie,” I started, taking the packet from her. “I can homeschool you if you want. I know public school right now will be a lot of pressure…” I trailed off when she shook her head. 

“I want to go. I’ve always wanted to go, but Grandpa and Iris always had an excuse. I guess the real reason was that I didn’t exist.” 

I bit my bottom lip, catching Owen’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “We’ll make it happen.” 

“Thanks!” She said excitedly. Her eyes dropped to the packet in my hands. “Do I have to finish that?” 

I folded it up and put it back in my bag. “No you’re done. I got what I wanted.” I winked at her. 

She giggled and reached for my phone again. I watched her get up and walk around the table to sit beside me. “I have pictures with Ow—Dad and I, but none of us.” She pressed her cheek against mine and we smiled into the camera. 

“Can we get some of these printed out while we are visiting your sister?” 

I nodded. “There’s a place in town we can go. We’ll get stuff for you to make some albums so you have something to do on the way home.” 

“Cool!” She cheered. 

I caught her eye the album she had hidden under her pillow that was on the couch.   
“You can still keep that one.” I said softly. “It’s a part of you.” 

She got up and I held my breath as she brought it over to me. Owen and I haven’t seen it or even asked to look. She flipped open to the first page where a cheeky baby smiled up at a very young Mr. Lockwood. I wiped the tears from her eyes as she flipped through the pages. The little girl in the photos slowly grew up to look identical to Maisie. “Stop.” I told her when the girl in the pictures mirrored the one sitting beside me. I placed my hand over the girls face in the picture. 

“That’s not you. That’s not who you need to try and be.” I grabbed my phone and removed my hand from the picture. “Look,” I pointed out. “The girl in this picture is Maisie Lockwood. Prim and proper in every photo and probably had that perfect english accent.” I laughed lightly when I pointed to the picture on my phone of Maisie sticking her tongue out and her eyes were crossed. “This is Maisie Grady. Goofy and happy and who was quick to drop the accent. I see no resemblance.” 

She looked up at me and smiled. “I don’t either.” 

“That a girl,” I sighed, hugging her tight. 

She took a deep breath and I watched her turn to the last page. I took the book from her and slammed it shut. “Owen pull over,” I panted, gripping my chest. I couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over. I wanted to scream. It felt like someone strong punched me in the gut.

My motions startled Maisie and she jumped to her feet, wobbling slightly when Owen swerved quickly, throwing the van in park. 

“It doesn’t upset me anymore!” Maisie yelled, but her voice sounded far away. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. My blood boiled. 

“Claire!” Owen’s voice was louder. I felt his hands clasp hard on my upper arms. 

“He kept her memorial card! He had something amazing right in front of him, but he still couldn’t let go. Why did he need to keep all that when she was right in front of him!” I was angry. I wanted so bad to go back in time until the moment my Maisie was born in the lab and take her. I wanted to give her the life she deserved from the beginning. Not a life where she was compared to Lockwood’s daughter. It wasn’t fair! 

Owen kept his hands locked on my arms, but his eyes dropped to the photo album and then he looked at Maisie. 

“It scared me at first. I didn’t actually see it until I was looking through the album in the car when we left grandpa’s house.” 

I stepped around Owen to open the door. I needed air. 

“She’s mad.” I heard Maisie say when I stepped outside and paced outside the van. 

“She gets passionate about things she cares about.” He told her. 

They were silent for a few minutes and I slowed my movement. I stopped walking when Maisie stepped out of the van. The memorial card in her hands. She raised her hand and held the card out towards me. “Here.” She said, smiling. 

“I don’t want that.” I stepped away from her. 

She giggled. “I know. Rip it up.” 

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?” 

“You said it before. This is Maisie Lockwood. A complete stranger to me. Rip it up.” She shoved it towards me again. 

I took the card from her hands and ripped it down the middle. “I’m so sorry you had to grow up this way. I wish I could change it all.” I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

She shook her head. “Don’t you see?” She smiled and threw her arms around my waist. “You did change it! You guys took me with you. I’ve got everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” 

“Hey,” I whispered, cupping her face in my hands. “Thank you for that.”

She shrugged. “Did I earn the worlds best daughter title?” 

I laughed as I took her hand. “Now you’re starting to sound like your father.” 

She giggled as she skipped at my side back to the van. She liked the way that sounded just as much as I liked saying it. 

I looked up and noticed Owen leaning against the doorframe. Maisie slipped around him and he smiled at me. 

“Don’t say a word.” I groaned. 

“I pity the kid who tries to start anything with her in school. Those poor parents don’t stand a chance with you.” 

I lightly punched his stomach as I tried walking by him to get in the van. He laughed and wrapped his hand around my wrist. His lips touched my forehead lightly and his face fell serious. “You ok?” 

I nodded and gave his lips a light peck. “I’m fine. It just freaked me out.” 

“I know,” he brought his hands up to squeeze the tension from my shoulders. “We’ve got about half hour left. Let’s get this over with.” I sighed heavily and sat down on the couch beside Maisie. 

“Can I sit up front for a little while?” Maisie asked, bouncing next to me. I waved her on and slumped over trying to prepare myself to talk to my sister.


	15. Chapter 15

“We’re here!” Maisie cheered when we pulled into the driveway. 

Owen reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. He grabbed her arm to pull her to the floor. “Karen is on the porch.” 

I jumped up and helped Maisie sit on the couch. “Stay here until we talk to her.”

Maisie nodded and leaned back to make herself comfortable. 

“Claire Bear!” Karen said cheerfully as she shoved by Owen to hug me. 

“Hi Karen.” He said with a smug smile. “Miss me?” 

I glared at him over her shoulder. 

“Owen!” Gray ran from the house and threw his arms around him. 

Karen held me away from her at arms length and stared at me. “What’s going on?” 

“We need to talk, but I need you to keep an open mind.” 

She nodded slowly. 

I purposely brought my left hand up and tuck my hair behind my ear. Her eyes immediately went to my ring. “You’re getting married?” She shrieked jumping away from me.

“We are,” I nodded towards Owen. 

“Wait… when did you get back together?” 

I shrugged. “A few days ago?” I didn’t mean for it to come out sounding like a question. 

She raised an eyebrow at me. Her eyes dropped to my stomach. “You’re pregnant.” She stated. 

I shook my head. “No… not exactly.” 

“Not exactly?” She repeated. 

“Open mind, please.” I reminded her. 

“I’m trying.” 

I looked at Owen and he moved towards the van. Karen watched him enter the van and then came back out with Maisie shyly standing behind him. 

“Oh,” Karen gasped, trying to look around Owen. “Who’s this?” 

Owen struggled for a moment to try and get Maisie to step out from behind him. “This is Maisie.” I smiled and held my hand out towards her. 

She took it and pressed herself into my side. Karen studied Maisie’s motions with tears slowly forming in her eyes. “How did this happen?” She whispered.

I looked around at the empty yard and nodded towards the house. “Can we go inside?” 

Gray fell in step beside Maisie and I. “Hey,” He smiled down at her. “I’m Gray.” 

“Maisie,” she whispered, pressing her cheek against my side. 

“Gray, can you show Maisie your dinosaur collection?” I asked him once we were inside. 

“Oh, yeah.” He smiled at Maisie. 

She loosened her arms around my waist, but didn’t let go. I removed her arms from around me and knelt down so our eyes were level. “Gray has a ton of cool stuff in his room. He’s very smart and loves to do different experiments. I’m sure he will show you some.” 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at Gray. I gave her a light push in his direction and she followed him up the stairs. 

Owen inched away from me and I narrowed my eyes at him. “No…” I said slowly. He was going to abandon me. 

“I just…” he pointed up the stairs. “I’m gonna…” He clapped his hand on my back. “Bye.” He said quickly and turned to run up the stairs to follow the kids.

“Coward!” I yelled after him. 

I turned slowly to meet my sister’s glare. Her arms were tight against her chest. “Coffee or wine?” She asked me. 

“Wine.” I sighed and followed her into the kitchen. 

She poured two glasses and I took mine immediately. She eyed me as I took a large sip. “Where did Maisie come from?” 

I snorted lifting the glass to my lips again. “That’s a complicated question.” 

“Ok,” She took a deep breath “open mind. I’ve got it. Start from the beginning. Where have you been the last few days? The news is going crazy with dinosaur sightings.” 

I shoved my empty glass in her direction and she refilled it. Looking down at my hands I spoke quickly, shutting my eyes so I don’t have to see the look on her face. “Owen and I… we went back to the island on a rescue mission.” 

“Claire!” She yelled through clenched teeth. 

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and kept going. “We were tricked. The mission wasn’t to capture and relocate the dinosaurs to another island. They brought them to California. They were auctioning them off. We stopped the auction but it ended up giving us no choice but to set them free.” 

“Oh my God,” Karen gasped. 

“Maisie was there… she’s… different.” I blinked a few times and finally looked at my sister. 

She was crying. “What do you mean, different?” 

“She’s a clone of the late daughter of Benjamin Lockwood.” My voice was a whisper. 

“I don’t understand. Why do you have her?” 

“Mr. Lockwood passed away during this whole ordeal. He left her to me to keep her out of the hands of InGen. So I may not be pregnant, but you are an aunt.” 

She dropped her head in her hands and fisted her hair. It was a few minutes before she looked back up at me. “You went back to that island?” 

I snorted. “That’s all you got out of this conversation?” 

“You could have been killed!” 

I shuddered at the memories. My throat burned as I remembered choking on salt water. The gash on my leg throbbed. That was information she will never know. “No,” I shook my head. “Owen never left my side.” 

“Ok,” she sighed. “He’s back on my good side then.” 

She reached across the counter and took my hands in hers. “Do you know how difficult it is to raise a child?” 

I looked down at our hands. “I’m beginning to realize that, but I don’t care. Owen and I will do this together. I’m not giving her up.” 

“Wow,” Karen sighed and walked around the counter to where I was standing. Her arms wrapped around me and I hugged her back. “I can’t believe you’re technically a mom now. That’s…” She shook her head and cupped my face in her hands. “and you’re getting married!” She squealed, dropping her hands to take mine in hers to look closer at my ring. “Did he pick this out on his own?” 

I nodded. “I honestly had no idea. Supposedly he got it before we split up and held onto it.” 

“You two weren’t necessarily on the same page a year ago. What changed?” 

I smiled and shrugged. “There was a lot we went through the last few days. We kind of realized just how much we need each other. This time…” I trailed off not able to stop my smile from growing. “This time is different. I feel different.” 

She nodded in agreement. “You look different. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed.” 

I took another sip of my wine and shrugged. 

She laughed and followed my motion. 

“Where’s Zach?” I asked. 

Karen rolled her eyes. “He will be here later on. He says he was studying. I’ll believe that when he actually gets a decent grade.” 

I laughed. 

“Is it safe?” Owen asked from around the corner. 

“Yes!” Karen called out. “Don’t worry, I forgive you.” 

“Did you show her the papers?” He asked stepping at my side. 

I shook my head. 

“Papers?” Karen asked. 

“You didn’t tell her?” Owen mumbled. 

I shook my head again. 

“There’s more?” She slammed her glass down on the counter. “What else is there?” 

Owen spun on his heels and walked out the door. I made a mental note to kill him later. I turned slowly to look back at my sister. “There’s one more small detail.” 

“About?” 

“Maisie.” 

“Oh, Claire.” Karen grabbed her glass and I followed her into the living room where she threw herself on the couch. 

Owen came back in with my bag and I snatched it out of his hands. Before he could back away I grabbed his shirt and shoved him into a chair. 

“You’re turn.” I told him and moved to sit on the arm of the chair because I knew if I sat anywhere else he’d leave me alone again. 

“Ok,” he sighed “We created an identity for Maisie. She’s our daughter.”

“How?” Karen asked. 

I handed her the papers and she looked them over. “Grady?” She raised an eyebrow. 

We both nodded. 

“Wait, so according to this you gave birth to her. You guys weren’t even together until three years ago!” 

Owen chuckled. “Apparently I knocked her up when I came to the island to check on the progress of the first group of raptors. That was a little over nine years ago.” 

Karen threw her head back in a fit of laughter. “Claire you have never been that easy!” 

I shrugged. “I know, but it’s the only way.” 

We explained further how Maisie would have grown up and Karen agreed it all made sense. Thankfully the paperwork we had would be more than enough to at least get her enrolled in school without any questions asked. Nothing was going to stand in the way of Maisie finally being a normal kid.


	16. Chapter 16

We didn’t stay at my sister’s house very long. I wanted to get back to the DPG and Owen was itching to check on things with Ronnie. 

Karen hugged me tight. “Please be safe out there. It’s not just you, you have to worry about now.” 

“I know,” I said and kissed her cheek. “Strictly desk work.” I promised. 

“Good,” she sighed and turned towards Maisie. “It was so nice to meet you, Maisie. You’re in good hands.” 

Maisie smiled and squeezed Owen’s hand. “I know.” 

Karen brought her hand up, pointing at Owen. “Hurt her again and I will hunt you down.” 

Owen pressed his lips in a tight line to try and not laugh. “Will do, Karen.” 

“I better have some wedding information soon!” She called after us as we climbed into the van. I waved out the door to let her know I heard her. 

“I can stop on our way home.” Owen suggested when I settled in the passengers seat. 

“Owen,” I warned. 

“I know!” He laughed. “Just like watching you squirm.” He reached over and poked my side. 

I swatted his hand away. 

I peeked over my shoulder to see Maisie was already at work, spreading the pictures we printed out across the table. The purple photo album she chose was pushed aside as she sorted the pictures the way she wanted. 

There were pictures we added of her, Zach and Gray. Maisie’s new favorite picture was one that Karen took of the three of us. We were sitting on the couch, Owen between Maisie and I. Both of us curled into his side. The three of us sporting matching grins on our faces. As a surprise I had that one blown up so she could hang it up on the wall. 

“I want to get some work done on the cabin this week.” Owen’s voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I looked away from Maisie and smiled at Owen. “Sounds like a good idea.” 

“You can work from your laptop.” 

I shook my head. “I need to be at the office. Why don’t you and Maisie stay at the cabin and I’ll check on things at the DPG and head over in a day or two.” 

“If that’s what you want.” Owen sighed. I loved how he didn’t hide his disappointment knowing we would be apart for a little while. 

“It’s not what I want, but if you want to work on the cabin I’m not traveling that distance every day just to sleep in a van.” 

“Start looking for office space closer to the property.” He pointed out. 

I nodded. “I will, but I can’t do it all in a day.” 

“Anything you can do at the office you can do it from your laptop.” He pressed.

“Owen,” I sighed. 

“Claire, I really don’t want you out in the public’s eye without me—“ 

I held my hand up to cut him off. “You’re not my body guard. I can handle myself.”

He snorted and glanced at me quickly before turning his attention back to the road. “First of all you were going to fend me off with the heel of your shoe. Second when I saw you with Wyatt out on the street, it didn’t look like you had control of the situation.” 

“Is he the reason you’re being like this?” I asked. I liked that Owen was being protective, but there was something more he was hiding from me. 

“Partly,” he shrugged and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. “I don’t trust him, but he’s not the only reason.” 

I twisted in my seat so he knew he had all my attention. “What’s the other reason?” 

His jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed. 

“If you want me to consider driving two hours back and forth to the office for the next few days I need a good enough reason.” 

“I need to make sure you’re ok.” He grumbled through clenched teeth. 

I raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine…” 

I trailed off when he shook his head. He was silent for a few minutes and I studied his face. I knew that face well. 

I took a deep breath and reached for his arm. “Talk to me, Owen. If you want this to work you can’t shut down on me.”

He glanced at Maisie in the rearview mirror which caused me to look over at her.   
As soon as my eyes met hers she dropped her gaze trying to act as if she wasn’t paying attention to us. Whatever he needed to say he wasn’t going to do it in front of her. I could respect that. She is a child and doesn’t need to worry about either one of us. 

“Ok,” I sighed, letting my hand drop from his arm and turned to face forward again. “This isn’t over.” 

He stayed quiet beside me. 

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I could see there was an eternal battle going on inside his head. I wish we were alone. I wanted to force him to talk to me. With a heavy sigh, I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved to go sit with Maisie. He obviously had some things he needed to sort out and I would give him until the moment Maisie was asleep. 

My heart thumped heavily in my chest. A year ago this was the start of the end with Owen and I. He had shut himself off from me. Refusing to talk about what was bothering him. In this moment I was scared. 

Lunch was just as silent as the past few hours. Maisie and I finished and cleaned up, while Owen decided he was going to keep driving. His sandwich still sat on the passengers seat. 

Maisie settled herself on the couch to watch a movie on my phone. I grabbed one of my books and caught Owen’s eyes as I made my way into the bedroom. This was something I did when I wanted him to notice he was pushing me away. The only difference this time was I kept the door open for Maisie. 

I threw myself on the bed and flipped open the book to where I left off. 

It was a few minutes later when Maisie quietly entered the room. “Is he ok?” She whispered. 

I sat up and patted the mattress beside me. “He’s fine. He’s just got a lot to think about right now.” 

I held my arm out for her and she curled into my side. “He’s quiet.” 

I smiled into her hair. “I’ll talk to him later. Don’t worry.” I decided to change the subject. “How is your photo album coming along?” 

She looked up at me and smiled. “Good! Though it kind of turned into a scrapbook. I want it to be a surprise and show you guys when it’s finished.” 

“I can’t wait!” I exclaimed. 

“I’m going to work on it some more!” 

I was glad my distraction worked. She scooted off the bed and ran out towards the front of the van. 

“I’m hungry,” I heard Maisie talking to Owen. 

“We’ll stop for the night in a little while. There’s some snacks in the cabinet behind the table.” He answered. 

I put my book down and made my way out of the room to help her. Owen straightened up when he saw me walk out of the room. I threw him a pleading look, and I saw the tension in his eyes. 

It seemed like forever before Maisie was finally asleep. 

I stood, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept soundly. There was no way I would let us fall apart now. Not with Maisie relying so heavily on the both of us. Not when she’s comfortable enough to call us mom and dad. 

Throwing Owen’s sweatshirt on I made my way back out by the fire. It was time to get him to talk to me and I was prepared to do something I have never done before in my life. Beg.


	17. chapter 17

He sat on the blanket, two freshly opened bottles of beer by his hip. When he heard me step beside him he lifted one to me and I took it before sitting by his side. 

I took a sip, turning to look at him, reaching up I ran my fingers through his hair. “Talk to me, Owen.” 

“You’re not going to just let it go, huh?” He touched his beer bottle to his lips and hesitated before taking a sip. 

I shook my head. “I refuse to let us fall apart this time.” 

He took another swig of his beer before getting to his feet. 

“Owen—“ I started, but he cut me off. 

“Why can’t you just understand that it makes more sense for you to be with me every night instead of going back to your apartment alone?” 

I followed his movements with my eyes as he paced back and forth. “Because it doesn’t make sense!” I yelled. 

He stopped pacing, his back was towards me. “It makes sense to me!” He yelled just as loud as I did. 

I managed to keep my voice calm when I spoke again. “I need you to tell me why it makes sense to you.” 

He started pacing again. 

“Owen…” I said softly when he didn’t say anything in response. 

His hands balled into fists as he walked. 

I jumped to my feet and stepped in his path. My hands reached out and gripped his arms tightly. “What do I have to do to get you to talk to me? Don’t do this again, Owen.” I stared into his eyes, pleading with him. 

Silence. 

I closed my eyes and turned to walk away from him. 

His fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist. “I need you,” he whispered. 

I turned my head to look at him. “I’m right here.” 

He shook his head and closed his eyes. 

“Owen,” I sighed, turning back to face him. I reached up and placed my palm on his cheek. He leaned into my touch. “I need to know you’re alive.” 

“What?” I asked, confused. 

“When you’re not with me I’m afraid all this was a dream. Why do you think I came back so quick after capturing the T-rex?” His hands fell to my shoulders. “You came too damn close to dying for me to be without you. You not laying next to me makes my nightmares real. In my nightmares I can’t get you out of the Gyrosphere in time,” tears filled his eyes and I took a step towards him, letting my palms rest against his chest. “I left you in that display case and the last words you spoke to me were a lie.” He clapped his hands to his temples, “‘I’ll be fine,’” he repeated my promise to him before I pushed him away to go find Maisie. He shook his head, the tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. “You lied. Your mangled body was all I found.” 

He opened his eyes to look into mine. With a growl, he crushed his lips against mine. I held him as tight as I could. He broke the kiss as we panted for needed air. His forehead came to rest against mine. “I need you there when I wake up. If you’re not, my nightmares are real.” 

I leaned in to kiss him again. “Then I will come back.” 

He leaned back to smile at me. “You will?” 

I nodded. “I said you need to give me a good reason to drive back and forth. That’s a pretty good reason.” 

His arms tightened around me. “I love you.” He sighed and kissed me again.   
I broke the kiss to let my lips travel to his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were having nightmares.” I whispered against his skin. 

He shrugged. “They’ll stop soon enough.” 

“You want me to marry you, right?” I asked, my lips still against his neck. 

He tightened his arms around me and hummed. “More than you will ever realize.” 

I pulled back to look into his eyes. “No more keeping things from me. I get it if you don’t want to say something in front of Maisie, but you need to talk to me when something is bugging you.” 

“I’m trying.” He sighed. 

“I see that, and I’m proud of you for that. I love you, Owen.” 

His lips found mine and we were lost in the passion of the kiss. 

I pulled away and turned to walk towards the trailer. He kicked dirt on the fire and quickly followed after me. 

It took us another day to get back to the cabin. Maisie burst through the door the moment Owen put the van in park. We watched her run towards the cabin and weave in and out of the beams. 

“Can I have my own tool belt?” She asked, finding Owen’s and trying to put it around her waist. 

Owen laughed and walked towards her to help her buckle it in place. “You both will be getting one. If we are going to get this cabin finished so we can move in, then we will have to work fast.” 

I left them to continue talking about what Maisie will be doing to help with building the cabin. There were days worth of dirty laundry, I started collecting so I could take it back to my apartment. It was pretty early in the morning, so I would have time to stop at my apartment and then head to the DPG. 

“Mom!” Maisie called out as I was throwing the laundry bag in the trunk of my car. 

My heart skipped a beat, still not used to my new name being spoken out-loud. “Yeah?” I called back, looking up to see where she was. My eyes went wide and my hear jumped to my throat. 

“Owen!” I scolded. 

“She’s fine!” He didn’t do a good job at trying to reassure me. 

Maisie was on her belly on the roof helping Owen hammer in nails. 

She stood up and waved at me. “This is so high!” 

“You’re going to fall!” I couldn’t hide the panic in my voice. 

“Sit down before you give her a heart attack.” Owen reached for her arm to help her sit back down. 

“I swear, Owen if I leave and come back to a broken kid I’ll break you.” 

“What time will you be back?” He asked, ignoring my threat. 

“Probably late. Don’t count on me for dinner.” 

“Oh,” Owen smiled up at Maisie. “you know what that means?” 

Maisie shook her head. 

“It means junk food!” 

I rolled my eyes. “Do I need to find a babysitter for the both of you?” 

“You’re funny!” Owen called over his shoulder. 

I finished loading up my car and made my way over to the cabin. “Bye you guys.” I called up to them.

“Let me know when you’re on your way back.” Owen said as he descended the ladder. He went slow as Maisie followed his motions down the ladder. I held my breath until her feet were on the ground. 

She raced by Owen to hug me first. “Tell Zia and Franklin I said hi!” 

I bent down to kiss the top of her head. “I will.” 

Owen was quick to claim me when Maisie let go to race back towards the cabin. “Please be careful.” 

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. 

About forty-five minutes into the drive I noticed one of the buildings had a sign that stated Office space available. I pulled over and parked. The building was tall and looked fairly new. 

The main lobby was large and welcoming. The woman behind the desk looked up at me as soon as I walked in. “Good morning,” she smiled. 

“Hello, I’d like to inquire about the office space listed outside.” 

“Of course!” She searched her desk for the information. Her eyes kept looking up at me as if she was trying to figure out who I was. “May I ask what your company is?” 

“I’m the founder of the Dinosaur Protection Group.” 

Her eyes went wide. “Claire Dearing?” 

I nodded.

“Oh! I thought it was you! What an honor to meet you!” Her hand shot out over her desk and I took it, smiling back at her. “I’m Cam.” 

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you, too.” 

“Are you looking to relocate?” 

“Yes, my family and I have a place just outside town and I saw the sign on my way back to San Fransisco.” 

“It would be an honor to have you here! My father is actually the owner of the building. He’s not here right now, but I can show you the space.” 

I glanced down at my watch and nodded. “That would be great, thank you.” 

The office space was on the tenth floor. The entire floor was available. This would leave me with more than enough room for all the volunteers and then some. 

The large room was filled with rows of cubicles. It was better than desks spread out all over the place. Along the wall furthest from the elevator was a large conference room, three private offices, a space which could be used for a break lounge, bathrooms, and in the far corner was a large corner office. 

“This is perfect!” I gasped looking at the space. This corner office was surprisingly bigger than my office back on Isla Nublar. I wanted it. 

“Wonderful! I’ll take down your information and have my father get in touch with you.” 

We made our way back to the lobby and I gave her all the information she needed.   
I couldn’t wait to be able to only drive a quarter of the distance to the office.


	18. Chapter 18

Pulling back out on the road, I couldn’t help but smile the entire way back to San Fransisco. Though I told Owen there was no way I would find office space in a day, I couldn’t wait to get back and tell him I actually did. 

“There she is!” Zia smiled as I walked into the office. 

“How has it been?” I asked. “I appreciate you guys keeping my phone off limits for the last few days.” 

“It’s been quiet. Ronni and Owen’s team have gotten all carnivores out of California. The only one we can’t find is—” 

“Blue” I finished for her. 

She nodded. 

“Owen hasn’t mentioned his worry about her, but I know he is. She will be hard to find. Any sightings?” 

She shook her head. “None at all. That’s the weird part. There hasn’t been a single raptor sighting since she got loose.”

I raised an eyebrow. “That’s weird…” 

“Maybe she just kills everyone who sees her so there’s no witnesses alive.” Franklin suggested. 

“No,” I shook my head. “That’s not something she would do. She’s got to be hiding out somewhere.” 

“Where’s our girl?” Zia asked, realizing I was alone. 

“She’s home with Owen. They’re working on the cabin.” 

“That’s adorable.” Amanda chimed in. 

I turned to face her. She hugged me before motioning back to my computer. “There’s an email from a Mr. Julian with the subject line ‘Office Space Inquiry’.” 

“Oh, that was fast. Thanks, Amanda!” I hurried away from their confused glances and read the email. Apparently he is a supporter of the DPG as well. I replied to his email with a time for us to meet and start the paperwork. 

Turning to face the large group of people moving around the room, I figured it was time to let them know. 

I stood up and cleared my throat loudly. The few who were just a few feet away looked up from what they were doing. 

“This will just take a moment, but I need everyone’s attention.” I waited a moment for everyone in the room to fall silent. “This space has gotten a little tight for the amount of volunteers we have. With the DPG now being fully funded we are able to move to a larger space. I know most of you live in the city, but I will not be living in the area much longer. There’s office space a little over an hour out of the city that I found. It’s the perfect size and closer to where Owen and I will be settling.” 

There were murmurs through the crowd as some discussed their distance to the new office. My shoulders relaxed when I saw more smiles than frowns. 

“The cause is more important than distance.” Franklin said. 

“Yeah, we will follow you, Claire.” Connor smiled. 

Murmurs of agreement moved through the room. 

I smiled. “Thanks everyone.” 

Sitting back down at my desk, I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Owen. “Hi, Mom!” Maisie giggled into the phone. 

My stomach did flips. I don’t think I would ever not be able to smile at the sound of my new title. “Hi, sweetie. How’s it going?” 

“Great! Dad says I’m a natural. We finished the roof of the porch.” 

My eyes widened. “Wow, that’s good. Where’s… Dad?” I corrected myself before I said his name. Thankfully she didn’t notice. 

“He’s on the roof now. He said it was too high for me, so I’m taking a break.” 

“He’s absolutely right. Can you get him for me? I need to tell him something.” 

She yelled for Owen and it was less than a minute before he was at the phone.   
“What’s up?” He asked. 

“Can you meet me in two hours?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” I was quick to assure him. “I just have a meeting and I want you to be there. On my way in this morning I found office space.”

There was a short pause on Owen’s end and I could almost hear him smiling. “Who said it couldn’t be done in a day?” 

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was going to throw that in my face. “Shut it.” I grumbled. 

He laughed way too loud. “I’ll be there. Send me the address.”   
“Please make sure you don’t look like you’ve been crawling around in the dirt all morning.” I pleaded. 

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes at me. “I know.” He huffed. 

“And tell Maisie to pick out a dress.” 

He snorted. 

I knew that was going to be a struggle. Maisie was more like Owen in her fashion choices. She’s happy in jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. I had to force her to buy a few dresses while we were shopping. 

“Like father like daughter,” I chuckled and hung up. 

Just as I hung up, my phone rang before I could put it down. 

“Hey, Ronnie.” I answered, looking at the caller ID.

“Hi, Claire. Is Owen with you? He’s not answering his phone.” 

“Oh, I was just on the phone with him. He’s not here. You can probably call him now. Sorry. Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah, I just want to know what he wants to do about the raptor.” 

“Did you find her?” My words came so quick it sounded like one word.

“No,” She sighed. “We have nothing to go on either, so I don’t even know where to start looking.” 

“Ok, call Owen and see what he wants to do.” 

“Thanks Claire.” She said and hung up. 

Part of me was happy Blue wasn’t getting into trouble, but something didn’t seem right. 

I worked on some phone calls and emails for a while, until it was time to meet Owen at the new office.

“I’ll be back a little later.” I told Amanda. “I have a meeting about the office space.” 

“Good luck!” She smiled up at me. 

I pulled up behind Owen’s truck and he got out, followed by Maisie.

My eyes immediately fell to Maisie’s feet. She was wearing a dress like I asked, but her favorite sneakers were in place of her dress shoes I bought for her. 

I looked up at Owen and narrowed my eyes. “What?” He half shrieked. “She’s in a dress!” 

Maisie giggled. 

“Boys!” He yelled. “Give me boys and we won’t have this problem.” 

“Oh, forget it.” I groaned and took her hand to cross the street. 

“Did Ronnie call you?” I asked as we approached the building. 

He nodded and his eyes tightened. 

I wasn’t the only one who felt there was something wrong. 

“Do you think she got hurt from the fight?” Maisie asked. 

I looked down with wide eyes. I didn’t think of that.

Owen stopped walking and looked down at her, too. “Oh,” his eyes searched the ground as he thought about it. He pulled his phone out. “Ronni!” He said quickly. “Search the woods around the Lockwood Estate. I want a five mile radius searched around the house. She may be nursing an injury and didn’t wonder too far.” 

He was silent as he listened to her response.

“Keep me updated.” He said and hung up and patted Maisie’s shoulder. “Good thinking, kiddo.” He looked up at me. “I want Zia there just in case she’s injured.”   
I picked up my phone to inform Zia of her new task. 

“She will meet them there.” I told Owen when I hung up.

He nodded, but I could see the strain in his eyes. He was torn, wanting to be with Maisie and I, and wanting to help find Blue.

The meeting was quick. Owen immediately approved of the space and Maisie fell in love with the view from the windows along the opposite wall where the offices were. 

We walked across the street to the small Cafe for a late lunch. 

Owen sat slumped back in his chair, fiddling with the straw in his water. 

My eyes fell on Maisie. She was busy coloring on the back of her paper placemat. I looked back up at Owen and reached across the space between us and squeezed his leg. “You need to go.” I said softly. 

He shook his head, but didn’t say anything.

“Owen,” I leaned forward to try and get him to look at me. “Owen.” I said louder when he didn’t look up. 

I had both his and Maisie’s attention now. 

“We’ll be fine.” I told him.

He snorted. 

I rolled my eyes. “I mean it.”

“What if we all went?” Maisie asked. 

Owen and I both stared at her with wide eyes. 

“What?” She asked, looking from Owen to me. “It’s not like the place is crawling with dinosaurs anymore. I want to help. She saved me, too.” 

“No.” Owen’s voice was stern. “I appreciate you wanting to help, Mais, but it’s too dangerous.” 

“Hmf,” She grumbled and slumped back in her chair. 

“Does this mean you’re going?” I asked him.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I will give them one day to start their search. I’ll go tomorrow night. If I don’t get this damn cabin finished we will never move in.” 

“Don’t worry about the Cabin. Focus on Blue. Plus It’s going to take time getting the offices set up. Maisie and I can stay at the apartment until you get back.” 

“Ok,” he sighed heavily.


	19. Chapter 19

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t go. I want to help.” Maisie groaned as she kicked her sneakers off. 

We had just gotten back to the apartment. The two hour drive from the cabin was silent. Maisie was mad that we had to say goodbye to Owen. Ronnie was unsuccessful in finding Blue, so Owen went to help. 

“She speaks,” I threw her my best smile, but she rolled her eyes. My smile faded. “Hey, none of that.” 

“I really want to help find Blue.” She grumbled. 

“We have a more important job to do.” I informed her.

Her eyebrows raised. I had her interest. “What?” She asked. 

“We are going to enroll you in school by the cabin.” 

“That’s not more important!” She yelled.

I leaned away from her, my eyes wide. “Maisie,” I warned. This attitude was new and I hated the fact that I had to handle her first tantrum on my own.

“No!” Her voice got louder. “It’s not fair!” 

“Ok,” I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could. “You need to calm down.” 

“No!” She yelled. 

“Excuse me?” My patience was running thin and I didn’t know how to go about scolding a child. Especially one who has been through so much.

“You heard me!” Her eyes narrowed. 

I lost all control of the tone of my voice. “To your room until you can talk to me the right way.” 

She crossed her arms against her chest and stood her ground. 

“Maisie Grady, I said to your room, now!” 

She spun on her heels and I caught a slight smile hinting on the corner of her mouth as she turned away from me. I knew it was from me using her full name, but she was still in trouble.

I jumped slightly when her door slammed shut. 

Knowing Owen was still driving I went to grab my phone. Searching the counter where I placed it, I came up empty handed. 

Maisie’s muffled voice came from her room. She must have my phone. Slipping out of my heels to make sure I didn’t make any noise, I snuck down the hall to her closed door. 

“But I want to!” She cried.

She was silent for a moment.

“I understand,” she sniffed. 

She paused again. 

“Bye, Dad.” 

I smiled to myself. From what I heard Owen was on my side. 

There was movement behind the door and I hurried away. 

“Mom?” She called out softly. 

I just reached my room and spun around to look at her. “Yeah?” 

She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room. “I’m sorry.” 

I sighed heavily and walked back over to her. Pulling her into my arms, I hugged her tight. “It’s ok to be passionate about something. Especially when it’s for something or someone you care deeply for.” 

She nodded against me. “But I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It wasn’t just you that said I couldn’t go.” 

Good job, Owen. I thought to myself. 

I couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re not even a teenager yet. This isn’t going to be the last disagreement you have with us.” 

She smiled up at me. “You still mad?” 

“I was never mad,” I shook my head. “Just surprised.” 

“Ok,” she breathed out. “That’s good.” 

I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

The next morning I woke up before Maisie. I made coffee and flipped open my laptop. There was no way I would be bringing Maisie into the office. Wyatt hasn’t been around, but I wasn’t going to take any chances. Working from home was going to have to due today.

I searched for the schools website where Maisie would be going. It was a school I knew well from campaigning there. The DPG was invited back a few times during some of their family events. It was a great school. Owen agreed with my choice. 

I sipped my coffee while the website loaded. The paperwork I had to fill out could mostly be done online. I had it finished just as Maisie opened her door with a heavy yawn. 

“Good morning,” I smiled at her when she dragged her feet into the kitchen.

“Hi,” she croaked, rubbing her eyes. “Did you hear from dad?” Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered he wasn’t here. 

I glanced down at my phone. “Not yet.” 

“Can I call him?” 

I shook my head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s probably out looking for Blue and we don’t want his phone ringing to scare her away.” 

She looked down at her hands. 

“Here,” I reached for my phone and sent a quick text to him. Maisie wants an update when you can. “I just told him to call you as soon as he can.” 

This made her smile. “Thanks!” She skipped over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. 

For the rest of the morning Maisie carried my phone around. She was becoming aggravated from the phone calls that were coming in were not Owen. 

“Here!” She groaned, stomping over to me once again to hand me my phone. 

“This is the school.” I told her and answered the phone. 

She leaned on her elbows against the counter as I spoke to the administrator. 

“Am I enrolled?” She asked when I hung up and handed her the phone back. 

I nodded. “You’re a fourth grader!” 

“Wow,” She whispered, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “This is so cool!” 

“Your teacher’s name is Mr. McCotter and he’s excited you’ll be joining his class.” 

“When do I go?” 

“Two days. Owen should be back and we can drop you off.” 

I saw the worry in her eyes and took her hand to lead her over to the couch. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

She shrugged. 

“I know you’re nervous right now, but I think you’ll have a lot of fun. Maybe even meet some new friends.” 

She shrugged again.

“I have a list of supplies you’re going to need. Want to go pick them out?” 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. “Ok!” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. School supply shopping was always a favorite activity of mine. It was nice to see she seemed to be excited about it, too.

By the time the day was done, Maisie had picked out an array of notebooks, folders, pencils and a backpack. This made her excited and ready for her first day. 

We were driving back to the apartment when my phone rang through the speakers of my car. 

“It’s dad!” Maisie screeched when she saw his name pop up. 

I hit the call button on the steering wheel. “Hi!” Maisie and I said at the same time. 

Owen laughed. “There’s my girls.” 

“Did you find Blue?” Maisie asked. 

He was quiet for a moment. “No, kiddo, we haven’t.” 

“Oh,” Maisie looked down at her hands. 

“How many miles have you checked?” I asked him.

“We’ve done a clean three mile radius so far. Some just started the fourth mile. I may kick it out another mile or two into the town. There’s a few guys I sent into town to ask about any sightings.” 

“What about her tracks leading away from the house?” I wondered. Remembering the exact spot we watched her run off to.

“I followed them, but the foliage is too thick and they disappear… Am I on speaker?” He asked and I immediately glanced at Maisie. He had more he wanted to say, but didn’t want to say it in front of her. 

“Yes, we are in the car. Just picked up some school supplies.” I answered. 

“Oh! That’s right! Everything go ok signing up Maisie for school?” He was quick to change the subject and he made himself sound excited for Maisie. 

“Yeah!” Maisie cheered. “We just got a bunch of supplies I’ll need.” 

“Awesome! I’ll be home tomorrow and you can show me.” 

“Ok!” 

“Claire, I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Yes.” I said. 

We hung up and Maisie sighed heavily, leaning back against her seat. 

“I’m sure she’s fine. She’s good at hiding.” I told her, reaching across the center console and patting her leg.


	20. Chapter 20

Knowing what time Maisie goes to bed, my phone rang just over an hour after she fell asleep. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, stepping into my bedroom and shutting the door. 

“The trucks are gone. The lab in the basement of the house is cleaned out. Blue’s not missing, Claire. She was captured.” 

“By who? How do you know?” My mind was racing. I felt nauseous. 

He sighed heavily into the phone. “Footsteps follow hers into the woods and they come back out and towards where a truck was.” 

So he was lying before to try and keep Maisie from worrying. “That’s impossible! We were the last ones there!” 

“They came back.” 

“Who?” I hissed. 

“Anyone hear from Dr. Wu?” He asked. I could hear the disgust in his voice.

“No, last Franklin and Zia saw him was after he stabbed him with a syringe of carfentanil. That’s when Zia let Blue out. No one has seen him since.” 

“Right, the son of a bitch got what he wanted. He’s got Blue. That’s the only explanation. She’s gone, Claire. We’re not going to find her out here.”

“So we track down Henry. We stop this once and for all.” 

He was silent for a moment. “You’re right. Get Franklin on trying to track down Wu.” 

“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said softly.

“Yeah,” he was distant. His mind was somewhere else. 

“Owen,” I warned. “Don’t do anything else right now. We’ll find her.” 

“Sure, got it.” 

“What has you so distracted? Your date finally show up or something?” 

He snorted. “No, she’s probably laying across her bed, talking to some hot guy on the phone.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. He was right, I was laying on the bed. “Seriously, whats wrong.” 

“Just worried.” 

“Just come home and we will find her together.” 

We said good night and I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. Henry must be alive. There’s no one else who would know just how important Blue is. Whoever had her doesn’t want to stay alive very long. She won’t listen to anyone but Owen. She’d kill anyone who tried taking his place as her alpha. There was no doubt about that.   
The next morning I forced myself to drag Maisie into the office with me. This was important and the worry on her face made it clear she was no longer buying Owen’s lies. 

As soon as we stepped into the office Maisie wondered over to sit with Amanda and Art. They were working on posters for one of the elementary schools we would be visiting in a few days. She got busy helping them color. 

“Franklin,” I said softly, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him. 

His eyes went wide. “What now?” 

“We need to find Dr. Wu. He was the one you stabbed. It’s about Blue.” 

“He has her?” 

I shrugged. “That’s what Owen thinks. Just do whatever you can to try and track him down. Lockwood Estate has been completely cleaned out. There’s nothing left in the lab. Can you get me security footage from the house? I want to see who’s going in and out of there.” 

“That’s easy.” Franklin said, his fingers immediately drumming across his keyboard. 

It took him a few minutes, but he easily hacked into the surveillance cameras. 

“Hey, there’s Owen.” He said, pointing to him on the screen. 

His back was towards the camera, but that was definitely him. 

“Why is he back in the lab?” I wondered. 

There was a lot of fire damage, but he was right. The incubators were gone, computers gone, cabinets were bare. 

“They moved the lab somewhere else.” 

Something made Owen spin on his heels. He was talking to someone. 

“Find a different camera.” I demanded. 

“I can’t this is the only one that wasn’t damaged. The other cameras are outside of the lab.” 

Owen’s face wasn’t happy with whoever he was talking to. I hated that I couldn’t hear what they were talking about. 

“I’m trying to get the sound.” Franklin read my mind. 

“Forget it.” I said when I saw Owen walk out of the lab. The man he was talking to followed. “Did you see a face?” I half shrieked. 

Franklin shook his head. “I have no idea who that is.” 

Once I was able to confirm Owen was fine, I had Franklin try and go back into recorded footage. 

I got up and went to my desk to try and search news articles that would hint towards Henry’s whereabouts. 

By the end of the day Franklin was able to confirm Henry is in fact alive and was among those that were cleaning out the lab. 

I took the footage and sent it over to the government so they were aware there was potentially still dinosaurs being created. 

After I convinced Maisie to go to sleep by promising her Owen would come in and say goodnight as soon as he got home. I curled up on the couch and for the first time in a while to actually watch the news. 

“Claire?” 

I jumped from the voice. 

“Oh,” I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I didn’t remember falling asleep. “Hey,” I smiled at Owen who was kneeling in front of the couch. 

He leaned in to kiss me. 

“I saw you today.” I told him, sitting up.

“Oh, yeah?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he sat on the couch beside me.

I curled into his side. “Franklin was able to hack into the security system at the estate. Who were you talking to in the lab?” 

“Someone who worked there, I guess. He said he was there to collect his personal belongings.” 

I sat up so I could see his face. 

“Don’t worry,” he said quickly. “I checked it out. He really was there for personal items. He had pictures of his family, his phone and a few other things. He says he hasn’t seen or heard from Henry.” 

“Ok,” I sighed and leaned back into his side. “Do you think he was telling the truth?”

“Nope.” His arms tightened around me. “Anything on the news?” 

“Nothing but the footage I released earlier. They’re asking the public for any information.” 

The next day was pretty quiet. No one has come forward with any information. The Lockwood Estate was now under complete surveillance. 

XXX

“You ready, kiddo?” Owen asked, reaching for her hand as she stepped out of the car.

She glanced up with wide eyes at the school. “Yeah,” She smiled. 

We started walking with her to the front door and she spun around to stop us. She held her hands up. “Wait.” 

“What’s wrong?” I asked her. 

“No one else’s parents are walking them in.” 

“This isn’t their first day.” Owen pointed out. 

“I want to do it on my own.” 

“Are you sure?” I didn’t mean to sound so surprised. 

She nodded. 

“We can walk you in. It’s not a big deal.” I didn’t realize saying goodbye was going to be this hard. I wasn’t quite ready to let her go. Knowing her for only three weeks felt more like a lifetime.

Owen stepped behind me. His hands squeezed my shoulders and his lips were at my ear. “It’s a big deal to her.” 

She hugged us both quickly and turned to follow the crowd of kids walking into the building. 

“I know this school. I can help her.” I told Owen. 

His arm slipped around my waist and he kissed my temple. “She’ll be fine.” 

She paused at the doors. 

A little girl with straight blond hair stepped up beside her and tapped her shoulder. They talked for a moment and with a smile the little girl took Maisie’s hand and led her into the building. 

“That’s it?” I asked. “No tears, no one last look back.” 

Owen chuckled beside me. “She’s very independent.” 

“I know, but…” 

“Are you crying?” Owen stepped in front of me and swept his thumb under my eye. 

I don’t know why I felt so emotional. It’s just school. She’s nine, not five. 

I slapped his hand away. “Let’s go. I have an office to unpack and you have to work on the cabin.”


	21. Chapter 21

It didn’t take long to completely move the office over to the new one. We were almost a week in and finally falling into a more steady routine. 

It was almost hard to believe that it’s been a month since the events at the Lockwood Estate. 

With Maisie in school she had stories every night about her new friends. Most nights Owen usually had her recite all their names and questioned when she said a boys name. This made Maisie laugh every time. 

With the cabin still in progress and the new office set up, We completely were moved into the van. Owen was working overtime on the cabin and I was still doing all I could to try and find Henry. 

There was a knock on my office door and I jumped up, not realizing I had fallen asleep at my desk. 

“You ok, boss?” Franklin asked when he walked in. 

“Fine.” I yawned. “Sorry. What did you need?” 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m done going through all the tapes from the house. Did you want to look through them before releasing the rest?” 

I nodded. “Send them to me,” I yawned again and twisted to turn on my computer. 

“Do you know this is the third time this week you’ve fallen asleep.” 

“You keeping track?” I snapped. 

He shrugged. “Just not like you.” 

“Footage.” I demanded. “Send it to me.” 

“Ok, ok.” He hurried out of the office and I got up to slam the door shut. I wasn’t in the mood for jokes. 

I looked over the footage and sent it on to be released to the public for more information on the faces of men and women removing items from the lab. 

I got home late and Owen was just washing dishes when I stepped through the door. “I saved you a plate.” He said. 

“Not hungry.” I groaned and dragged my feet towards the small bedroom. 

“You ok?” He asked and I could feel his eyes on my back. 

“My head hurts and I’m tired.” I walked towards the bed and threw myself onto it.

“She getting sick?” I heard Maisie ask Owen. 

“Don’t think so, why?” He asked her, his voice low, trying to make it so I couldn’t hear him. 

“She threw up this morning.” 

I groaned into the pillow. I thought she was still sleeping. 

“What?” Owen gasped. I heard the dish in his hands clatter into the sink and his heavy footsteps coming towards me. 

“I’m fine.” I mumbled into the pillow. “Just something I ate.” 

The bed shifted from his weight as he sat down. His hand slowly rubbed my back. “You sure?” 

I turned so I could see him. Throwing him my best smile despite the fact that my head was pounding. “See, I’m fine.” I scrunched up my nose. “But you need a shower.” 

“The roof is finished.” He pointed out, trying to change the subject.

“You still need a shower.”

“That’s all you have to say?” 

“You stink and it’s making me sick.” 

“Go to sleep,” He mumbled. “You’re cranky.” 

The next morning I dropped Maisie off at school and headed back to the office. It wasn’t until I walked passed the break room that the smell of fresh brewed coffee had me rushing into the bathroom. 

I rinsed my mouth out and stared at myself in the mirror. “What is wrong with you?” I mumbled. It wasn’t three hours earlier I was basking in the smell of my morning coffee. The thought of it turned my stomach and I hurried back into the stall. 

Straightening myself up and trying my best to fix my makeup I made my way into my office. 

The morning went normal with no other signs of being sick. It must have been something I ate, or the milk in my coffee was bad. I grabbed my phone to call Owen knowing him and Maisie both had the milk in their cereal this morning. 

“Hey, Babe.” He answered. I could hear the sound of his drill in the background. 

“You feeling ok?” I asked him. 

“Me? Yeah, fine.” The drill stopped. “Why?”

“Have you heard anything from the school about Maisie not feeling well?” 

“No… Claire, what’s wrong?” 

I sighed heavily and leaned back against my chair. “Nothing.” 

“You still not feeling well?” 

“I’m fine now.” I glanced down at my desk calendar and started doodling on today’s date. 

“Now?” 

I ignored Owen’s question. “What’s today’s date?” Though I was starring right at it, I wasn’t believing the thoughts that were flying through my head.

“Um.. the eighteenth.” 

“No…” I trailed off, starring at the date and counting. “Five!” I said to myself. My cycle has always been like clockwork.

“Five what?” 

I didn’t answer him. 

“Claire! What the hell is going on?” 

“I’m going to kill you.” I grumbled and hung up the phone. 

I turned my phone off so I didn’t have to deal with him calling me. Reaching for my purse, I got up and walked as quickly as I could and made my way through the office, making sure to hold my breath as I passed the break room. 

“Where’s the fire?” Amanda asked, peeking out from her cubicle. 

“What?” I jumped and turned back to look at her. “Oh, um… Maisie. She’s sick. I’m going to pick her up and bring her home.” 

Before she could answer I turned back around and hurried towards the elevator. 

With a paper bag shoved in my purse I pulled up to the van. Owen sat on the steps of the cabin, phone in hand. As soon as he saw my car he tossed his phone to the ground and was walking towards me. 

“What the hell, Claire!” 

I got out of the car, slamming the door shut. “Don’t follow me!” I yelled as I stormed towards the van. 

“I will until you tell me what is wrong! Why did you turn your phone off? What the hell did I do?” 

“I’ll tell you in a few minutes.” I snapped and slammed the van door shut, locking it behind me. 

Owen tried opening the door and started banging when he found it locked. 

I sat on the bed, holding the small white stick in my hand. Two pink lines were on display as bright as could be. 

“If you don’t open this door I will break it down!” Owen yelled. 

Gripping the test in my hand I threw the door open and tossed it at him. “What is this?” He asked, looking at it. 

“It’s a pregnancy test you idiot! You knocked me up!” 

“Wait…” He looked at the positive test and back at me. “you’re…” 

“Pregnant, Owen. Your mutant seed got me pregnant! I’m five days late and I’m never late!”

He burst into a fit of laughter.

I narrowed my eyes. “This isn’t funny!” 

He nodded as he continued laughing. 

I shoved his shoulders and he stumbled backwards, laughing harder. 

“Oh, you moron!” I yelled and moved around him towards my car. 

“Wait,” he tried to control his laughing. “this isn’t a bad thing, Claire.” 

“Yes it is! This isn’t the time. We are living out of a van, I’m in the middle of tracking down who the hell has Blue, we aren’t even married yet… and Maisie, Owen! What about Maisie!” 

He walked towards me and clasped his hands around my arms. “Maisie will be a great, big sister. The baby won’t be here for nine months. I’ll have the cabin finished by then. We can get married the moment you tell me you’re ready. I don’t care where or how I marry you, Claire. As for the rest, well, we’ll figure it out.” 

I shook my head and let him pull me against him. “I can’t believe you got me pregnant.” 

“You’re just mad because this is something you can’t control.” 

He was right. I had absolutely no control over anything that was happening inside my body right now and it scared the hell out of me.“This is all your fault!” 

“Did you fail health class? It takes two to tango, Babe. Besides weren’t you on that birth control shot?” 

I closed my eyes and nodded. “The Depo shot… I missed my last one… or two.” I shrugged. “We weren’t together anymore, so I didn’t keep track of getting it. Right now there’s been more important things I’ve been worried about. I guess I forgot. We didn’t have to worry about protection before, so I didn’t think about it this time around.” 

He leaned away from me with a grin that stretched up to his eyes. “So who’s fault is it?” 

“It’s still yours!” I waved my hands towards his jeans. “Your little… troops… could have stayed away!” 

He laughed again and brought his lips to mine. “Doesn’t matter who’s fault it is. We’re having a baby.” 

I couldn’t hold back my smile. He was truly beaming over this. “Looks like it.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Mom!” Maisie yelled, causing me to jump.   
  
I glared at her from across the table. “What?”   
  
“I’ve been talking to you.” She giggled and stuck another spoonful of her cereal in her mouth.   
  
“Oh,” I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that Owen and I were having a baby. There were a few nights a year ago when we talked about our future, but being back together I was too focused on Maisie to even consider other children. It just wasn’t the right time.   
  
“The school is less than a five minute walk from here, can I walk home?”   
  
“That’s something I’ll have to talk to Dad about.” I didn’t want to admit it, but calling Owen, dad and hearing Maisie call me mom had a brand new feeling to it.   
  
“Annie lives one street over and she walks home.” She argued.  
  
I got up to take her empty bowl from her. “Good for her, I still need to talk to Dad.”   
  
“Can I go out and ask him?”   
  
I nodded, knowing she wasn’t going to give up nagging me until she was able to talk to him.   
  
Since we found out I was pregnant two days ago, Owen has been up at the crack of dawn working on the cabin and with electricity flowing through there, he was up working even after Maisie and I were sleeping. Telling Maisie was the next step and I was terrified. Telling my sister would be easier than telling Maisie.   
  
I grabbed Maisie’s backpack and headed out to meet her and Owen outside. “Come on, Mais!” I called out for her.   
  
“I can walk home!” She yelled as she ran out of the cabin.   
  
Owen hurried after her. “I’ll be at the edge of our road.”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “By the big, tree, I know.”   
  
“One minute late and I’m coming after you. Then I get to bring you to school tomorrow in her robe and slippers.” He warned, nodding in my direction.   
  
Her eyes widened at the image. “Straight home, got it. I can still walk with Annie, right?”   
  
He nodded.   
  
“Yes!” She ran over to me and I held her backpack out just in time for her to grab it and continue running towards my car.   
  
“See you guys later.” Owen spoke too low for Maisie to hear, his hand laid flat against my stomach.   
  
“You do know that it’s the size of a spec of dust, right?”   
  
He shrugged, “He’s still a baby.”   
  
I raised an eyebrow. “He?”   
  
“I demanded boys, remember? There’s no way my guys would let me down.”   
  
“You’re impossible.” I rolled my eyes and turned towards the car.   
  
“I’m telling you!” He called after me.   
  
“Get back to work!” I yelled over my shoulder before getting in the car.   
  
“Did you know Annie’s road is right on the other side of our property? We were talking about asking Dad to make a trail so we can go back and forth to each other’s houses.” Maisie said as we pulled out of our street.   
  
“You and Annie seem to have become good friends.”   
  
“Yeah! She is so cool, She says her mom knows Dad.”   
  
I glanced over at her. “How?”   
  
“She owns the bar in town. When Annie told her mom my last name is Grady she asked if my dad was Owen.”   
  
“Oh,” I tried not to show my anger. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel to try and keep my emotions in line. “Do you know her mom’s name?” I asked though clenched teeth.   
  
She thought for a moment. “Karen, I think.”   
  
I didn’t say anything else. Maisie didn’t catch my attitude change and I did my best to smile as she got out of the car.   
  
“Bye!” She waved and skipped over to a blond haired girl that must be Annie.   
I watched her wave to the car in front of me.   
  
“Mercedes…” I grumbled to myself. Of course she’d drive the same car I used to have. Though this one was black.   
  
I drove to the office with images of Owen spending way too many nights at the bar. I shuddered at the image of him drunk and his arms around a tall blond woman. It didn’t occur to me what he did during our time apart. At least it didn’t until now.   
  
When I walked into my office there was a fairly large bouquet of flowers sitting in the center of my desk.   
  
“You and Owen have a fight?” Amanda asked, coming up behind me.   
  
I shook my head. “No.” At least not until I get home tonight and asked him about this Karen woman.“Who sent these?”   
  
I knew this wasn’t something Owen would do. He always grumbled and laughed at these scenes in the movies when a guy surprises a woman with flowers. To him it’s a waste of money to get flowers that will die in a few days. I’ve always agreed with him on it. Flowers were something you send for a funeral.   
  
Amanda shrugged. “They were here when we got here.”   
  
I grabbed the card to see who sent them.   
  
_You’re in way over your head, Claire. Watch your back._  
  
I spun around and stormed out of my office.   
  
“Who sent them?” Amanda hurried after me.   
  
“Did anyone see who delivered the flowers on my desk?” I called out.  
  
Heads peeked out of the cubicles and everyone looked blankly at the other as murmurs filled the room.  
  
“What flowers?”   
  
“No one delivered anything.”   
  
I turned to look back at Amanda. “You said they were here when you came in?”   
  
She nodded.   
  
“Who was here before you?” I demanded.   
  
“Franklin.” She said, pointing to his door.   
  
I barreled into his office, making him jump up and stumble over his chair. “Jeez, Claire! Ever heard of knocking!”   
  
“Who delivered the flowers that are on my desk?”   
  
“They were there when I got here. I figured you were here already and put them there.”   
  
Franklin, myself and Amanda were the only ones who had keys to the office. I did have a spare set for when Zia came back, but they never left the van.  
  
“What’s going on?” Amanda grabbed my arm.   
  
“Owen didn’t send them.”   
  
“Secret admirer?” She smirked.   
  
I shook my head, “No, Amanda. This is a threat.”   
  
“What?” Murmurs echoed around me.   
  
“Should we call the cops?”   
  
“No…” I chewed on my bottom lip.   
  
“Want me to call Owen?” Franklin offered.   
  
“Oh, God, no. He’ll flip. I’ll handle it.” I knew not telling Owen was a mistake, but knowing him, I’d be locked in the van for mine and the baby’s protection. “Thanks, guys. Back to work.”  I said as calmly as I could.   
  
Shutting myself in my office I sat starring at the bouquet of flowers. They were an assortment of flowers, meaning someone took time putting it together. There was no company name, so there was no way to track down the shop they could have came from.   
  
Not wanting to leave my office I grabbed my phone and called Franklin.   
  
“What do you need?” He answered on the first ring.   
  
“Grab Art and come to my office.” I said and hung up.   
  
Within seconds there was a knock on my door.   
  
“I need you guys to set up security cameras on the entire floor.”   
  
They both nodded. “I need it done right now.”   
  
I held up the credit card that was linked to the DPG funds and Franklin grabbed it. “We’re on it.” He said and they hurried out of my office.   
  
Reaching for my phone once more I called the main desk downstairs.   
  
“Hi, Cam, this is Claire.”   
  
“Oh, hi! What can I help you with?”   
  
I took a deep breath. “Are there cameras in the lobby?”   
  
“There is… is everything ok?”   
  
“Is there any way you can have footage sent to my IT guy? We had an unexpected delivery and I’m just trying to pinpoint delivery time this morning.”   
  
“Of course, though I’ve been here all morning and haven’t seen anything go up to your floor.”   
  
“Are you sure?” I asked her.   
  
“Positive, Claire. Every delivery has to be signed in.”   
  
“Thank you, Cam. If you could just send any footage from the last twelve hours, that would be great.”   
  
“Of course, let me know if you need anything more.”   
  
I hung up and leaned back in my chair. Whoever brought these flowers were able to get  by the front desk and into the office, but there was no way they would get by the cameras.


	23. Chapter 23

The sun had set and Franklin and I were still going over the footage from the lobby. “Does he have flowers?” He asked and leaned over my shoulder to point to a man walking across my computer screen.  
  
I shook my head. “No, the box he’s carrying is too small for this.” I poked at the vase, wanting to throw it across the room.   
  
“What about him?” He pointed at someone else.   
  
I huffed loudly, “No, Franklin! That’s just a jacket he’s carrying.”  
  
“Her?”   
  
“No!” I jumped to my feet and paced the floor behind my desk.  
  
“Sorry, Claire. There’s nothing here.”   
  
“Look at it again!” I yelled.   
  
He raised his eyebrows and stepped in my path. I stopped in front of him, daring him to start an argument. “Check again!” I demanded.   
  
He slowly shook his head. “Claire, we’ve been looking at the same footage for five hours. There’s nothing.”   
  
“Then how did they get up here? We’re on the tenth floor!”  
   
He shrugged. “I wish I had an answer for you.”   
  
“I’ll look myself.” I snapped and pushed by him to take my seat again.  
  
His hand laid over mine as I gripped the mouse. “Whoever this is was able to get around the cameras. We have to check if there are any blind spots. We will figure this out.”   
  
I was only half listening as I scanned the computer screen for flowers, or something large enough that could carry them inside.   
  
“I’m going to call Owen.” He reached in his pocket for his phone.   
  
I grabbed it and put it on my desk. “No. He’ll completely freak out. I can handle this. Call Cam downstairs and see if there are any entrances where there’s no cameras.”   
  
He nodded and reached for his phone before walking out of the room.  
  
Finally alone, I searched through the footage once more.   
  
An hour later Franklin was back, knocking on my open door.   
  
“What did she say?” I asked, not looking up from my computer screen.  
  
He sighed heavily and I finally looked up at him. “There’s one entrance in back that is a fire exit. There’s no camera pointing to it because there’s no handle to it from the outside. Cam checked the door and it was closed. Didn’t look like anyone tampered with it.   
  
“But that’s a start!” At least we know what door they came in. “What about the stairs?” I asked. The elevator was in the cameras view in the lobby, but the stairs were around the corner closer to the fire exit.  
  
He shook his head. “No cameras there.”   
  
“Damn it!” I hissed. “Ok,” I sighed. “Thank you for your help, Franklin. Go home. It’s late.”   
  
He reached out and patted my shoulder before turning to leave my office.  
  
I flipped open my notebook and started jotting down possible scenarios as to how someone could have gotten through the back door. The only logical one I could think of would be the night janitor propping the door open to take garbage out to the dumpster.   
  
There was a knock on my open door. I looked up to see Art. “Want me to wait? We’re the only ones left.”   
  
I shook my head. “My car is right out front. I’ll be fine. I’d rather know I’m the only one in here while I lock up. Thanks though.”   
  
He stared at me for a moment.   
  
“I’ll be leaving soon.” I picked up my phone and waved it in the air. “I’ll call if I need anything.”   
  
“Ok,” he sighed and waved. “Have a good night.”   
  
“Thanks!” I called after him. “You, too.”   
  
Turning to my computer, I clicked through each camera view to make sure they were all working. I caught Art on the camera by the main doors leading out to the elevator. My heart pounded in my chest. I was alone.   
  
“Stupid,” I grumbled to myself. I wasn’t sure if I was calling myself stupid for being so scared, or that I was dumb for sending Art away.   
  
My phone buzzed beside me, making me jump. It was a text from an unknown number. _Get my flowers?_  
  
With shaky hands I replied. _Who is this?_  
  
 _You know me._  
  
 _Henry?_ Knowing we were searching for him I couldn’t help but think maybe he just didn’t want to be found.   
  
_Close._  
  
 _What do you want?_  
  
 _I want you to stop your search for Blue. She no longer is your concern._   
  
I dropped my phone onto my desk and leaned back in my chair.  
  
Whoever this was must know we are close to finding her and Henry. There was no way I was going to stop. Not if it meant we would find Blue and set her free.   
  
It was a few minutes before my phone buzzed again. _You better get home. You wouldn’t want to worry your family. Besides you really think you’re safe sitting there by yourself?_  
  
Immediately following the text the heavy stairway door slammed shut, echoing through the large room outside my office. I screamed, clapping my hands over my mouth.   
  
My eyes shot to the computer screen and the door to the stairwell was indeed closed, but was it closed before? It should have been… I couldn’t remember.  
  
With shaky hands I flipped through my contacts until I found Owen’s name. As the phone rang in my ear I fought to keep my breathing normal.   
  
“Hey, you on your way?” He asked when he answered.   
  
“Hey—“ My voice squeaked and I cleared my throat and tried again. “Hey, um… Yeah, I’m leaving now.” I covered my eyes with my free hand. I was failing miserably at trying to sound normal.   
  
Owen picked up on it immediately. “What is it?” His voice was low.   
  
“Can you just stay on the phone with me until I get to my car?”   
  
“Of course… Why?”   
  
I took a deep breath and hurried to collect my keys and purse before rushing out of my office.   
  
“I’m just being paranoid.” I assured him. “The office is dark and it’s freaking me out.”   
  
He laughed. “Ok, then. Where exactly are you?”   
  
“Walking towards the elevator.”   
  
“Ok.”   
  
I pressed the button to call the elevator and glanced over my shoulder. The water pipes creaked in the ceiling and I pressed my back against the wall. “Talk to me, Owen.” I begged.   
  
“Whoa, you really are freaked out. What has you so jumpy?”   
  
I wracked my brain for a lie. “I don’t know, probably just my hormones.”   
  
Luckily that was a lie he would have to buy. He wouldn’t know the difference. “Oh, well there ya go. You’re freaking yourself out for nothing!”   
  
The elevator doors opened and I hurried inside.   
  
“So what do you want to talk about?” Owen asked.   
  
My mind immediately went to my conversation with Maisie this morning. “Karen.”   
  
“Your sister?”   
  
“No, your little friend from the bar in town is Maisie’s friend, Annie’s mother.”   
  
“That Karen… yes, she owns the bar… Wait,” Owen paused. “What about her?”   
  
“You tell me.”   
  
The elevator reached the lobby and I stepped out. My panic replaced with aggravation as I listened to Owen stutter.   
  
“It’s nothing, Claire. It never was anything. She owns the only bar within a ten minute drive. I did a lot of drinking to try and forget you. She’d be working a lot of nights I came in. Some nights I couldn’t even step foot in the van knowing you weren’t in there. Actually, Karen kept my hopes up that you would come back to me once the cabin was finished.”   
  
I sighed and all emotions were gone. “Sorry,” I mumbled.   
  
“I know I’m irresistible, but I’m yours, Babe. Always have been.”   
  
I smiled at that. “Ok,” I took a deep breath. “I’m in the car. I’ll be home soon.”   
  
“See, I can scare away the Boogie-man by just being on the phone.”   
  
I rolled my eyes. “My hero.”   
  
“Damn right!”   
  
I couldn’t help but laugh. I hung up and hurried home.


	24. Chapter 24

Pulling up to the van I smiled when I saw Owen and Maisie through the small window. He was handing her plates as she set the table. I took a few minutes to make sure the stress and worry from the day’s events weren’t noticeable on my face. 

“There she is!” Owen smiled as soon as I walked in the door. 

“Good! Time to eat!” Maisie cheered, taking her seat. 

“You seem more relaxed.” Owen pointed out as he handed me the bowl of spaghetti to put on the table.

“Yeah,” I sighed, looking up and smiling at him. Though I was freaked out the entire way home, hoping another text wouldn’t pop up, or panicked every time a car followed me a little too long before turning onto another street. Being here I felt as safe as I could be. “I’m fine now. Thanks.” It wasn’t a lie. 

He leaned over the table to kiss me before taking his seat.

Maisie sat at the table watching me poke at the meatball on my plate. “You still not feeling good?” She asked when I huffed and pushed the plate away. 

Owen’s homemade meatballs were always my favorite, but the smell of them were starting to get to me. I did my best to smile at her. “Just full.” 

“You didn’t eat anything.” She pointed at my untouched plate of pasta. 

“Claire,” Owen said softly. I looked up to meet his eyes. 

He nodded in her direction and I shook my head. I was not ready to tell her.   
Owen took a deep breath and put his fork down. “She’s not sick, kiddo.” 

“Oh,” She questioned and leaned her elbows on the table. “Then what is it?” 

“Well…” Owen started and motioned for me to make my announcement.   
I glared at Owen before turning to face Maisie. “I am…” I gestured towards Owen, “I mean we are…” I trailed off again not too sure how I wanted to break it to her. “You are… um…” 

“She’s pregnant.” Owen blurted out, shoving his fork into his mouth. “Was that so hard?” 

My mouth hung open, matching Maisie’s as we both stared at him. 

“Wait,” Maisie finally said. “You are having a baby?” 

I took a sip of my water and nodded. “You’re going to be a big sister.” 

“Where is it?” She asked. 

I was taken aback by her question. Suddenly I realized just how sheltered she was and I knew this was going to be one of many questions. Especially after learning she was a clone. Unlike most kids who would automatically know being pregnant meant a woman was having the baby. There was a whole other world of possibilities in Maisie’s mind.

I leaned back in my seat and laid both my hands on my stomach. 

“Does that mean you had sex?” She wondered. 

I raised my eyebrows. I guess she did know more than I thought. Owen choked on his food and shoved his plate away. “Who wants dessert?” 

Was he really going to make me have this conversation on my own? He was the one that started it!

Luckily she asked another question. “Why is it making you sick?” 

This question I could answer. “It’s just part of being pregnant. Some days I will be fine and some I won’t be feeling too well, but it’s all normal. It’s not the baby’s fault.” I could remember when my sister was pregnant with Zach. She was pretty much sick the entire time. I winced at the memory.

“Does it hurt?” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “No, I feel normal.” I shrugged, “Besides the random waves of nausea. That gets a little annoying.” 

She smiled at that. “How do you think I was born? I’m a clone. I didn’t come from a mom and dad.” 

I looked at Owen for help. He seemed to be eager to answer this question. He sat back down at the table, pushing a jar of cookies in Maisie’s direction and looked directly at her. “Remember when you saw the videos of me with Blue when she was little?” 

Maisie nodded. 

“Well, she was born in the lab along with her sisters. Being born in the lab is just as special as being born the natural way. You know some parents out there can’t have a baby on their own, so a lab will take the parents’… ingredients… and put them together outside of the mom’s belly and then place the baby in a surrogate’s uterus to grow the baby for the parents. Not all babies are conceived like this.” he waved his hand between him and myself. 

I smiled at Owen’s attempt to make her feel more comfortable. “You see,” I took over for Owen and giggled as I caught him swipe the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping off the droplets of sweat that formed there. “Not all babies are conceived and born the same way. Like Dad said, some are born by surrogate, some are born and raised by their parents and some are born and given up for adoption. It doesn’t matter where you came from, we love you just as much as this little one.” I gestured towards my stomach again. 

Maisie smiled and leaned in to hug me. “Why do you still look the same?” 

Owen snorted. “Give it a few more months.” 

I kicked him under the table. 

“The baby will grow.” I told her.

“Grandpa’s library has many books, but none about babies or where they come from.” She shrugged. “I only know what I’ve seen in movies.” 

“It’s ok to ask questions.” I told her. “You know you can ask us anything.” 

She looked down at her hands before looking up at Owen and I with tears sparking in her eyes, threatening to spill over. “What will happen to me now?” 

“Well, as a big sister, you’ll be able to help with the baby. I think you’ll be a great sister.” Owen told her.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “I can still stay?” 

I pulled her against me, hugging her tight. “You’re just as much ours as this baby is. I see no difference. You may have entered our lives in a different way, but we’re a family now. You made us parents first, not this baby. As an older sibling you’ll have the ability to help guide and protect the baby. It’s ok to feel a little scared. My parents told me that my sister was not happy she was no longer an only child. But she grew to tolerate me.” 

Maisie laughed at that.

“Growing up the little sister, I always knew I had someone that always had my back no matter what. I bet you can be that big sister to this baby.” 

She blinked and her tears broke free. I was quick to wipe them away. Smiling up at me she nodded. “I think I can be a good sister.” 

I winked at her. “We’ve got a lot of planning to do. Can you help us?” 

“Yes.” Her smile grew and the tears gone from her eyes. 

“What does it look like?” She wondered, looking down at my non existent stomach. 

“Here, look.” I grabbed my phone and searched for a gestational calendar. “This is the stages the baby will go through before he or she is born.”

“He!” Owen corrected. “Before he is born.” 

I rolled my eyes. 

“Do you think I looked like that?” She asked, pointing to the pictures.   
I nodded. “Yes. Being a clone doesn’t mean you didn’t go through all the stages of a normal fetus. It just means you were created with someone else’s DNA instead of being conceived naturally. You’re still one hundred percent a person, born and living just like everyone else.” 

“Ok,” Maisie smiled. I could see the whole world lift off her tiny shoulders as she leaned into my side. She took my phone and flipped through the pictures. 

Watching her look through the images my heart pounded in my chest. I was just getting used to being a mom to a nine year old child. How was I supposed to handle two kids? 

We said goodnight to Maisie and I was happy she was finished drilling us with questions. “That went better than I thought.” I sighed, curling into Owen’s side. 

He kissed the top of my head. “See, you overthink things way too much.” 

I shrugged. “I’m a planner. I can’t help it.” 

“Certainly didn’t plan this.” He laid his hand on my stomach. 

I groaned. “I’m not going to do well with this, Owen.” 

“Sure you will. You do great with Maisie. You’re a natural.” 

I shook my head. “That’s not what I mean. I’m not worried about the parenting part. It’s this,” I waved my hand towards my center. “I no longer have any control over anything. That’s not how I work. The whole reason I never really wanted kids was because I would have to give up my body for nine months and then be a feeding station for the next year.” 

“You’ve made adjustments with Maisie, you’ll make adjustments for the baby as well. I have no doubt you’ll forget all about control once you start feeling those tiny kicks.”   
I reached up and touched his cheek. “I never realized you wanted to have kids this much.” 

He smiled and leaned into my touch. “Neither did I, until I heard Maisie call you Mom.”   
I leaned in to kiss him and whispered against his lips, “You’re a great man and an even better father.”


	25. Chapter 25

Since Zia was due back today, I went to grab the office keys for her. Starring at the spot they were supposed to be, they were gone.   
  
I peeked out of the room and found Maisie packing her backpack for school. “Maisie, have you seen the keys for Zia?”   
  
She looked up and shook her head. “No, what keys?”   
  
I chewed on the inside of my cheek. “The keys to the office.”   
  
She shrugged. “Nope.”   
  
“Finish getting ready and I’ll meet you in the car.” I tossed her my car keys and ducked out the van’s door.   
  
“Owen!” I called out as I climbed the steps to the front porch of the cabin. I could hear him singing to himself as he worked on putting up the drywall in the master bedroom. “Owen,” I said again, following the sound of his voice.   
  
“Yeah?” He asked then continued his singing.   
  
“Have you seen the keys to the office that were for Zia? I had them on the shelf near where you keep your wallet.”   
  
He poked his head around the corner so I could see him shaking it. “No, I thought maybe you moved them. They haven’t been there for a few days.”  
  
“Why would I move them?”   
  
“You tell me…”   
  
“I didn’t touch them!” I didn’t mean to sound as panicked as I felt.   
  
Owen pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and walked around the corner to stand in front of me. “Ok… I’m sure they’re in the van somewhere.” His gaze focused on my face, cautious at my reaction.  
  
I was careful to keep my voice calm when I spoke again. “Maisie has my car keys. Can you bring her to school please. I need to find them so I can give them to Zia.”   
  
His eyes narrowed. He was only half buying my story.   
  
I held up a hand to stop him from prying. “Please. She’s going to be late.”   
  
He wiped his hands on his jeans, unhooked his tool belt and reached for his shirt. His eyes never left mine.   
  
I stepped aside to allow him space to move by me, dropping my eyes to the floor.   
He stood for a moment and I could feel him trying to read my thoughts. When he understood I was not going to look him in the eye he dropped his tool belt at my feet and walked towards the front door.   
  
“Thank you!” I called after him.   
  
“I’ll be right back.” He said over his shoulder.   
  
I heard him talking to Maisie, asking her for my keys. She insisted that she could walk to school, but since Annie only walked home in the afternoon, that was when we allowed Maisie to walk. The car started and they drove away.   
  
I ran back to the van, falling to my knees in front of the shelf embedded in the wall on Owen’s side of the bed. I felt around on the floor for the keys hoping they may have fallen when Owen reached for his wallet one morning.   
  
They weren’t on the floor and I moved to look under the bed. The legs were nailed into the floor, so there was no way to push it out of the way to search under it. Shrugging out of my blazer, I laid on my stomach to search the cluttered space. Since Maisie didn’t have a dresser, most of her clothes were in bins under the bed. I shoved them out and felt around the dark space hoping my fingers would come in contact with the keys.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Owen’s voice made me jump, and being cramped in the small space, I smacked the back of my head against the bed above me.   
  
“Oh,” Owen mumbled when he heard my head come in contact with the metal frame. “Didn’t mean to scare you. You ok?”   
  
“I’m fine.” I said, rubbing the back of my head. “I’m trying to find the key for Zia.”  
  
“Did you find them?”   
  
“No, can you check the bins of Maisie’s clothes? Maybe they fell in when she was looking for an outfit.”   
  
I felt him sit by my legs and shuffle through her clothes.   
  
Both of us sat on the floor in the middle of the small room. Every piece of our van torn apart.   
  
“You must have brought them to the office with you.” Owen suggested, tossing an empty bin in the pile of items we searched through.   
  
“I didn’t.”   
  
“They’ll show up.” He patted my shoulder before getting to his feet.   
  
I followed his motions as we began to clean up the mess we made.   
  
My phone dinged informing me of an incoming text.   
  
Digging through the pile of clothes, I retrieved my phone from the bottom.   
  
_You must be looking for these because you’re late for work._ The picture below the words were of the keys sitting in the exact spot I knew I left them.   
  
“No,” I gasped, turning and slumping down on the bed. Whoever has been sending threats to me was in here. They took the key and got into the office to deliver the flowers and the note.   
  
“Who is it?” Owen asked, his words slow and cautious.   
  
I looked up at him, meeting his gaze and this time I didn’t hide the panic that was there. “I don’t know.” I whispered.   
  
He took a step towards me, that’s all it took for him to be standing over me. “What do you mean?”   
  
I kept my eyes locked on his and slowly handed him my phone so he could look through the past tests. “I mean I don’t know.”   
  
His finger swept through the messages twice before tossing the phone across the room.   
  
I jumped when I heard it clatter against the wall somewhere behind me.  
“Someone’s threatening you and you didn’t tell me?” His voice so loud the van’s walls shook.   
  
I stood up so I was face to face with him. “I didn’t think it was this serious.”   
  
“Serious? Someone was in our home!” He yelled “Someone threatened you!”   
  
“We have the office under surveillance.” I knew that wasn’t going to make him feel better, but I had to let him know I was at least attempting to handle the situation.   
  
“Let’s go.” He held his arm out, motioning towards the door.   
  
“Where?”   
  
“I sure as hell know you’re not going to listen to me if I tell you you’re staying here.”   
  
I nodded in agreement. That was the whole reason I didn’t want to tell him in the first place.   
  
“So I follow you.”   
  
“The cabin?”   
  
He shook his head and fished my car keys out of his pocket. “Not important at the moment.”   
  
“Yes it is! I’m not living out of this van forever Owen. We need our own space. This kid isn’t going to wait just because something came up and you can’t finish the cabin.”   
  
He reached up and pressed his palms to his temples. “What good would the cabin be if something happened to you?” He reached for my hips and looked down at my stomach. “To both of you.”   
  
“I told you, the office is secure.”   
  
“Yeah, a key in the hands of whoever is threatening you? I don’t see that as secure.”   
  
I crossed my arms against my chest and stared hard into his eyes. This was always my way of letting him know I was standing my ground.   
  
He seemed to remember because he followed my motion and raised an eyebrow, challenging me. “I don’t leave your side, or you don’t leave this van.”   
  
I gave a slight laugh. This made him narrow his eyes. “The moment you finish that cabin I will marry you.” I countered.  
  
He rolled his eyes and my mouth fell open with a pop. “Tempting, but my offer still stands.”   
  
“I don’t need you to protect me!”   
  
“Fine!” His voice boomed. “Then I’m protecting our kid.”   
  
“I think I have that covered.”   
  
“Claire,” He moaned, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.   
  
My phone rang from the far corner of the van. I stood glued to my spot, not wanting to back down from our battle. The ringing stopped and it was another minute before it rang again. Owen glanced down when my fingers twitched with need to answer it.   
With a growl he walked passed me to hunt for my phone.   
  
“What?” he barked into the speaker answering the phone on the third call. He was silent as he listened to whoever was on the other end. “We’ll be there.” He crossed the tight space and handed me my phone. “Looks like you have a hit on Wu’s whereabouts.”   
  
I held my hand out. “Give me my keys.”   
  
He turned to walk out the door. “I will, as soon as I get in the car.”   
  
“Owen!” I called after him.   
  
“Don’t worry, you can drive.” He turned and tossed the keys at me when he knew he had enough of a head start.   
  
Catching the keys, I turned to lock the van, knowing this was a first. We were out in the middle of nowhere, the road leading to the cabin was a dirt road, not many people knew we existed back here. There was never a need to lock the van.


	26. Chapter 26

“What else is going on?” Owen asked once I pulled out on the main road. 

I glanced at him quickly before focusing back on the road. “What?” 

“The flowers and texts. Is that all?” 

I nodded. 

He was silent for a moment and I saw him out of the corner of my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. “Wait,” he finally said. “Last night when you called me… it wasn’t your hormones freaking you out, was it?” 

I bit my lip and shook my head. 

“Were you being followed?” He turned in his seat so he was fully facing me. “Was someone there with you?” 

“No. No one was there. I sent Art home ahead of me. It was just him and I in the office. There was no one there.” 

“What made you call me? You were freaked out, Claire.” 

“It was nothing, I’m sure. It was right after I got the texts. The noises in the office just creeped me out.” 

He sighed and leaned back against the seat. 

We arrived at the DPG office. I led the way towards the elevator and Cam hurried over to me. 

“There was just a delivery dropped off. It was addressed to you personally.” She said and motioned back to her desk. 

Owen pushed passed me to follow Cam to her desk. She looked at me for approval to give it to him. I nodded and she handed the envelope over.

“Safe here, huh?” He asked when he walked back over to me. 

I reached out for the envelope and he took my hand instead and led me to the elevator. 

“Can I have it?” I asked when the elevator doors closed. 

“Not a chance.” 

“You do know that it’s illegal to open someone else’s mail, right?” I asked and folded my arms against my chest. 

“So sue me.” 

I rolled my eyes. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed he pulled out his pocket knife and cut through the tape sealing the envelope shut.

He swore under his breath and his eyes shot up to look at me. 

“What is it?” I asked, leaning over to look inside the envelope. 

I pulled the picture out. It was of Blue in a cage. By the looks of it she was not happy with whoever took the picture. Her mouth was open and I could almost hear her growling. Starring at the picture, I turned it over to check the back. 

You don’t want to hurt her, so stop trying to find her. She doesn’t belong to you… like that clone in your care. You declined my offer and now you must suffer the consequences.

I looked up at Owen who was reading the note along with me. 

“What offer?” His eyes searched mine, trying to find the answer before I was able to speak. 

“It’s Wyatt.” I stammered. “All of this… it’s Wyatt.” 

“What offer?” Owen’s hands were shaking as his anger rippled through him. 

“The night you saw him outside with me. He wanted me to join him. I don’t know what it meant and I didn’t ask. That’s when he questioned if Maisie was really our daughter.” 

“Ok,” He scratched the back of his head and nodded to himself. “Ok,” he said again.   
I opened my mouth to ask him what he was thinking about, but the elevator doors opened and he took my hand, leading me through the rows of cubicles. I could hear murmurs as people looked up from their desks wondering why I was being pulled quickly behind Owen. 

“Hey!” Franklin smiled when Owen and I walked into his office. “We have three emails and one phone call saying they have seen Wu. They all lead to the old site in San Diego where they brought the T-Rex years ago. Guess they figured hiding in plain sight would work. That came back to bite them in the ass.” Franklin snorted. 

“Great,” Owen growled and threw my phone on his desk. “Do what you can to see where the unknown number on these texts came from. I could give two shits about Wu right now. I want Wyatt.” 

“No,” I squeezed Owen’s hand, but he didn’t look back at me. 

“Wyatt?” Franklin questioned. 

“Yeah,” Owen let go of my hand, placing both palms on Franklin’s desk, he leaned over so his eyes were even with his. “I want him in front of me, now.” 

“Yes, sir.” Franklin took my phone and plugged in into his computer. 

“Violence isn’t going to solve this!” I tried reasoning with him as we walked towards my office.

“Who said anything about violence? I’m going to skip the foreplay and just go in for the kill.” 

Owen closed the door to my office and I turned just as his arms wound around me.   
“So you’re going to commit murder. I’d rather you just stick with violence.” I did my best to smile and reached up on my toes to kiss his chin. “You like foreplay.” I winked, trying to lighten the mood. 

He sighed and cupped my face in his hands. “This is serious, Claire. Do we even know what this asshole is capable of?” 

I sighed and shrugged. “No idea. He’s always been an asshole, but not to this extent. I would have never guessed he was working for Henry. He hated being in the lab during the internship. I did blackmail him back then. I needed answers I knew he wouldn’t just give me. He knows Henry wants Blue just as much as we do, so my guess is he will do anything to get back at me.” 

“Money talks,” Owen grumbled and nodded towards my desk. “You have links to the cameras downstairs?” 

I shook my head. “I can have Cam send the footage from this morning to Franklin.” 

He looked around my office and his eyes found me again. His arms reached out and gripped mine before he leaned in to kiss me. “Do not leave this office.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’ll be right back.” 

“Where are you going?” I repeated. 

“I’m going to see who delivered the picture. Check out those emails that came in about Wu.” 

I nodded and sat in my chair. Owen’s eyes fell on the vase of flowers still sitting on my desk. “I didn’t have a chance to get rid of them yet.” I quickly told him.

He grabbed them and walked out of my office. 

I watched him on one of the cameras, he met Amanda at her desk and sat down to talk to her. I knew he must be asking her more questions about Wyatt and the internship. They both glanced back towards my office and she nodded. He dropped the vase of flowers into her trash can before he disappeared into Franklin’s office. 

As soon as he was gone, Amanda got up and walked towards my door. She sat down against the wall opposite the door. 

“What?” I asked myself. I got up and opened my door. 

She jumped to her feet and pointed towards Franklin’s office. “He told me to tell him if you left your office.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter!” I yelled. 

“I’m only doing this because… well… I’m sorry, but he’s too gorgeous to disobey.” 

“It’s a lot easier than you think.” I winked and stepped around her. 

“What are you doing!” She hurried after me. 

I shrugged, “I’m thirsty.” 

She followed me into the break room and I grabbed two waters, handing her one. 

“You have your drink, can we go back to your office?” 

I smiled at her as I took a sip of my water. “Will you relax?” 

“No! Have you seen his eyes? He has that look… you know… that look where he could ask anything and you’re under this spell! You have no choice but to give him what he wants.” 

I raised an eyebrow, sipping my water again. “You need a moment alone?” 

“With him?” She squeaked. 

I shook my head and laughed. “I don’t share.” 

She laughed at that and quickly fell serious. “Come on, back to the office.” 

I snorted. “You don’t want to disappoint your master.” 

“Come on,” she urged, “he’s really worried about you.”

“I know, but he needs to trust me.” 

She didn’t answer. Instead she motioned back towards my office. I let her win and sat back down behind my desk. She sat in one of the chairs on the other side and took a deep breath. “So what’s going on?” 

“It’s Wyatt. I think he’s working for Henry. They have Blue.” 

She shook her head in disbelief. “I’m so sorry. When he contacted us he really seemed like he wanted to help you.” 

“It’s not your fault.” I reassured her. 

She nodded and looked down at her hands. “It feels like it is. We brought him here.” 

“He always thought he was the badass,” I snorted. “he just hasn’t really met Owen yet. He’s pissed and you don’t want to be the one he’s pissed at.” 

Her eyes widened as she nodded. “I am beginning to see that.” 

“Does your daughter have his temper?” Amanda giggled. 

I smiled down at my hands. “Sometimes.” It wasn’t a lie. “Oh, hold on.” 

I grabbed my desk phone and dialed the school’s number. 

“Hi, this is Claire Dearing,” I said once someone picked up the phone, “I’m calling in regards to my daughter, Maisie Grady, her father will be picking her up from school today, she’s not to walk home.” I informed the secretary. There was no way she needs to be walking home right now. 

“Her stepfather picked her up an hour ago… Ms. Dearing you gave the ok—”

“Stepfather?” I shrieked in the phone. “I didn’t authorize anyone to pick her up!” 

Amanda was out of her seat and running down the hall. 

“There was a letter… Should we call the authorities?”

Owen barreled into my office, panting with rage. I gripped the edge of my desk, trying to keep my head from spinning. I felt nauseous. “No, it must have been a misunderstanding. I will handle it, thank you and sorry for the mixup.” 

I slammed the phone down and stood up quickly. A little too quickly for my stomach. I clapped my hand over my mouth and Owen was there with my trash can. 

“He has Maisie!” I cried.


End file.
